Love Face!
by Dance4You
Summary: Everyone wants some Mercedes I'm just saying!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay BTWs before you read this sometimes I love to not do quotation marks (I'm so use to writing in my notebook than anything) so excuse me in advance if I don't use them. ahhhh I do POVs a lot (I don't know why I just do) Oh and this is pure SMUT like reading porn or the script of porn (if it was scripted) umm have fun I like reviews even though it's like my first story to put on here...yeah...**

_**Mercedes**_

I was feeling someone's eyes on me in glee club and I turned around and everyone was paying attention to Mr. Schuester. I went back to half way paying attention to him talk about sectionals and we all knew Berry was getting a solo so what was my point in even freaking listening.

"Mercedes don't you have anything negative to say?" Rachel asked from beside me.

"Not a word from me." I said really not caring. Why do people always think I have a snappy comeback to say? It's my senior year and yeah I wasn't taking any shit from anyone but today I feel kind of laid back.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing." I heard Finn say from behind me. As I pulled out my cell phone and started texting Tina.

"Yo T this shit is lame!" I had text her as she busted out laughing. Finn was singing "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber and I just couldn't get into it.

"It's not lame if you pay attention; he is starring at you pretty hard." Tina replied back causing me to look up and see Finn basically standing in front of me singing. I tried to look everywhere else but his brown eyes and it wasn't working I was slowly falling into them.

"Hold up, what is going on between Weezy and Jolly ape giant?" Santana asked as Finn stopped singing and was staring at me hard.

"Nothing is going on between us two." I said as the bell rang.

"Don't forget, we have an assembly right now" Schue said as I shook my head. Tina looped her arm with mine and Kurt was right by my side smiling at me.

"Finn has a crush on you." Kurt said as I shook my head.

"He is with Rachel." I said as I went to my locker and put my books and book bag in there and grabbed out my small purse.

"He and Rachel broke up 3 weeks ago" Kurt said as I looked into my small mirror in my locker and started putting on my clear lip gloss and I glanced only to see Finn staring at me.

"Okay this shit is getting creepy." I said putting my lip gloss in my bag and closing my locker. I walked over to Finn who was busy opening up his locker.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I asked as he opened his locker. He didn't say a word he just put his books in his locker and started doing something in it.

"Finn I'm speaking to you." I hissed snapping my fingers at him.

"What do you want pint size?" he asked with clenched jaws.

"Oh hell to the no, first you bore holes into me at Glee club. Then you're watching me put on my lip gloss at my locker. I want answers Finn." I said as he looked down at me. I was looking up at him in his eyes and he just shook his head.

"It's nothing Mercedes." He said as I got pissed and sucked my teeth.

"Oh no, it's something Finn or you wouldn't be staring at me like that." I said rubbing my lips together. I swear I heard him growl when I did that. He looked down at me and before I knew it his lips were on mine kissing me hard. I opened my mouth and granted him access and my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers started playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. I felt his hands rubbing my curves and hips before he grabbed my ass.

"Holy fucking shit!" I heard Santana yell but I was too busy enjoying Finn's soft lips on mine. I felt him grab my ass more pushing into him. We finally broke the kiss when neither one of could breath. I looked in his eyes and seen it, desire, lust, love maybe.

"Damn!" I heard Tina yell before I ran my tongue over my bottom lip and drew it into my mouth and bit it. I bagged up away from Finn and quickly walked down the hall and out of the door. I pulled my keys from my jacket pocket and pressed the unlock button on my key.

"Mercedes hold on!" I heard Finn yell as I yanked open my car door only to be pulled away and my car door slam.

"Finn what is this? One minute you're flirting with me, the next you're looking at me like you hate my damn guts. What do you want?" I asked as he pushed me up against my car. He picked me up in his arms like I was a feather and I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I want you, I want you so fucking badly." He groaned as I felt his hard on press into me. I moaned at the contact of us two and he buried his face into my neck as he started moving his hips into me. His hands went back to my ass grabbing it massaging it.

"Fuck Finn." I moaned as he nipped at my neck and started sucking on it.

"Say it, tell me what you want." He groaned as I sucked on his earlobe and gently bit on his shoulder.

"I want you to fuck me until we can't fuck any more. I want your mouth on my hot waiting pussy. I want to suck you until you come down my throat." I moaned in his ear.

"Get in your car and meet me at your house in 10 minutes. I have to go back and grab my book bag from my locker." He said putting my feet back on the ground. I pecked his lips one last time and got into my car and drove to my house.

_**FINN**_

"Finn what the hell was that?" Santana asked as I looked at Mercedes basically run off.

"Shit!" I yelled slamming my locker. I ran after Mercedes and seen her at her car about to get in

"Mercedes hold on!" I yelled running towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her out of her car and slammed the door.

"What is this Finn? One minute you're flirting with me the next you're looking at me like you hate my damn guts! What do you want?" She yelled at me. I pushed her up against the car, picked her up in my arms and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"I want you, I want you so fucking badly." I groaned grounding my hips into hers. She moaned out lowly and I put my face in her neck taking in her scent. It smelled like Cinnamon with a hint of lavender and something else, I started moving my hips into hers and she did the same with me and started moaning. I grabbed her ass and started massaging it. It felt so fucking good in my hands, it was soft and big.

"Fuck Finn." She moaned as I gently nibbled on her neck and started sucking on it.

"Tell me how you want it?" I moaned as she sucked on my earlobe and gently nibbled on it.

"I want you to fuck me until we can't anymore. I want your mouth on my hot waiting pussy. I want to suck you off until you come down my throat. She moaned almost causing me to cum right there in my pants

"Meet me at your house in 10 minutes. I gotta run in and grab my book bag from my locker. I said putting her feet back on the ground. She pecked my lips one last time before getting into her car. I watched her drive away. I ran into the building grabbed my book bag out of my locker and had Kurt open up hers to grab her book bag and some books out and I ran to my truck and got in. I drove to her house one hand on the wheel the other gently stroking myself. I felt my phone vibrate and I seen she had text me to tell me that it was a key up under the mat and for me to use it then put it back. I pulled into her drive way and parked next to her car and got out and grabbed our books and stuff. I grabbed the key unlocked the door and stepped into the house. I put our book bags down, grabbed the box of condoms I had bought and walked up the steps.

"Mercedes where are you at?" I asked looking at her pictures on the wall.

"Come up another flight of steps!" She yelled back causing me to smile. I walked up another flight of steps and walked into her room. I walked in and saw her standing in front of her desk with just a robe on from behind.

"umm you smell so damn good." I moaned into her neck, she gave me better access and I wrapped my arm around her waist and felt that she was bare. I turned her around and pulled the robe off all the way to see her in a pair of black and blue lace bra and thong set. I captured her lips with mine and pulled her into my arm and deepened the kiss. She pulled off my jacket and worked on my belt as I gripped and rubbed her ass. She broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. She pushed me down on her bed and straddled my legs and started kissing me again I unsnapped her bra from the front and tossed her bra with the pile of clothes and rolled her over on her back and ran my tongue over her areolas then sucked her nipple into my mouth and ran my tongue over her nipple. I did the same thing with the other one and she sat me up and unbuckled and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. She grabbed a hold of my hard dick and moaned.

"You're so fucking big and thick." She moaned as she stroked me. I broke her hand contact and kissed my way down her chest and ran my tongue down her belly and kissed her belly buttoned and she laughed. I pulled her thong do and she lifted her hips. I smelled her arousal way before her panties came off and she was flooded and wet. I parted her thighs and placed one thigh on the bed and the other on my shoulder and ran my tongue up and down her slit and then gently sucked on her pussy lips. She had a design right above her pussy the shape of a small triangle. I sucked her clit into my mouth and ran my tongue around it. She grabbed my hair and I slid 2 fingers inside of her and started pumping them in and out of her and she yelled my name.

"Right there Finn ohh right there!" She yelled as I curled my fingers up and started rubbing her g-spot. I shook off my pants and stopped licking and sucking on her. I grabbed the condoms from her desk and opened them and put 2 on her bed by the pillow and put one on.

"Tell me when to stop." I groaned kissing her lips. I slid the head of my dick up and down her slit and gently tapped her clit with it before sliding inside her gently. She opened her legs wider for me and took all of my 9inches of thickness. We both groaned when I was fully inside of her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started thrusting in and out of her.

"You feel so damn good Finn, faster." She moaned as I put my hands on either side of her head and sped up going deeper. She dug her nails into my ass and pushed me all the way inside of her and I went faster causing the bed to move and the head board to beat up against the wall.

"You're so damn tight and wet!" I yelled as she grabbed my hips as I went faster. I felt her walls tighten around me and her head was thrown back with a permanent "O" on her mouth with no sound coming out. I grabbed the head board and went faster.

"Finn ohh shit I'm coming right there right there right! I'M COMING!" She yelled running her nails down my back. I saw her eyes go in the back of her head and her thighs started shaking as she milked me dick.

"Fuck shit Cedes!" I yelled coming after her. I was still thrusting into her lazy like before I stopped.

"Where does this leave us now?" She asked as I ran my thumb over her cheek.


	2. I'm just saying!

_**Awww thanks for all of the reviews...it's my first story and its so cute how all of you love my SMUT!**_

_**Now I must say this isn't an update just a simple thank you I guess. AnyHoe (hehehe) ummmm you can send me a request for a fic or something. But I see many of you are loving the BerryCedes RachCedes I don't know what the hell you call those two together. But I guess I'll do something based off those two or Finn, Mercedes and Rachel...(I don't know)**_

_**BTW I will update every morning and every night and maybe if I'm up to it before I go to bed. By morning I mean like 11:00 (St. Louis time) and Night like (6:00) and Before bed is what (11:40ish) but it depends on my job (who likes to give me horrible shifts)**_

_**I had planned on updating tonight after I got off work but uhhh It's like 2AM and I'm wayy passed sleepy..but at least I started on BerryJones (I like that name better) story again just odd...**_

_**Love Face was based off Mercedes screwing every New Direction member but I see that won't happen...Or it just might ummm! But I promise you the story will be up at 11:00 AM sharp (no work tomorrow) and then after I watch Glee (yes I do watch it faithfully) Sorry for the mix-up if you thought this was an update! I feel so horrible now (and now i'm rambling let me go to bed) I guess I'll do a Tumblr page (even though I have one just not into it as much)**_

_**THANKS AGAIN IN ADVANCE AND SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! :)**_


	3. Tap Out

_**This is for Morgansbabygirl! (this took some digging in my little horrible brain!) **_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating at 11:00 like I promised (I went to the mall and didn't leave until late!) You will get the other 2 as promised AFTER GLEE! It will be a part 2 to CedesBerry and it will be a SamCedes (just for my first reviewer Jadziwine (thanks for the review and sorry I'm just now doing your story just for you!) Hope you guys like it (tell me if you don't!) *I don't know where my brain was with this one but it was somewhere off in naughty land (hahaha naughty land) funny me!* NO JUDGING ME ON DRY HUMOR! **_

_**uhh HAVE FUN! =)**_

_**Mercedes**_

"Puck quit it!" I yelled as he tried to dump a bucket of water on me.

"No I told you I was going to get you when you sprayed me with that water hose!" he yelled as I ran around my BMW.

"I'm sorry; please stop just not my hair!" I yelled standing in front of my car. He was standing at the back door and I saw he about to run towards me and I ran the other way and he caught me and dumped the water all over my shirt.

"GOT YA!" he yelled as I looked down at my shirt that was no see-through.

"This is not funny Noah! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I yelled walking into the back. I took off my shirt and basketball shorts along with my flip flops and walked into my house. I took a shower and walked out to see Noah laying on my bed sleep. He and I had been dating for 6 months and he hadn't pressured me into sex or feeling me up like he does the rest of the girls but right now I was really looking forward to him. I had popped my own cherry with my 8inch dildo, I was just wanting Puck right now. I took off my towel and straddled his lap and kissed the back of his ear.

"Wake up babe." I moaned as I un-buckled his belt. I pulled out his semi-hard dick and smiled. He had let me give him a hand job but when we would get there he would stop. I wrapped my hand around his dick and gently ran my tongue over the head of it. I felt his stomach quiver and I smiled. I flattened down my tongue and ran it all over his dick before I took him into my mouth. I heard him let out a low moan and I ran my tongue back to the head of the of dick and went back to sucking him off. I let him hit the back of my throat and tightened up my cheeks and went faster. I felt his hand grab the back of my head and he started pumping my mouth. I spat on his dick and started giving him a hand job and looked up at him and he was looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Are you up now?" I asked before taking him back into my mouth.

"Shit I'm about to cum baby!" Puck groaned as I sped up. I ran my tongue down to the base of his dick and pulled his pants and boxers down and cupped his balls as I jerked him off. I spat on his dick and drew them into my mouth, I licked them and sucked on them. I went back to sucking him off and I felt his hips jerk and his stomach tightened up. I sped up movements and let him hit the back of my throat and ran my tongue over his dick to the head and started sucking him off again and he came down my throat in squirts, I swallowed him all and placed my boobs on either side of his dick and started moving up and down and sucked the head of his dick. I stopped and ran my tongue up his belly button and took off his tank top. I ran my tongue over his nipples and looked into his hazel green eyes.

"I want you to make love to me." I said before he kissed my lips and hard. He flipped me over on my back and his hand ran down to my pussy and started rubbing on my clit as he started sucking and nibbling on my nipples.

He kissed his way down my body and ran his tongue up and down my slit before he slid 2 fingers inside of me. His calloused fingers felt better than the vibrator and dildo I had in my nightstand drawer.

"You're so fucking wet and tight." Puck moaned as he flicked his tongue over my clit and started sucking on it. I arched my back off the bed and started riding his fingers.

"I'm so fucking close!" I yelled as he slid his fingers out and started running his tongue up and down my pussy and all around. He sucked on my pussy lips and started fingering me again. My fingers ran threw his Mohawk and I gripped his hair and came in his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked sitting on his legs.

"Yes I want you now!" I yelled as he reached over and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. He ripped it open and put it on.

"This might hurt babe." He said as he ran the head of his dick up and down my slits.

"Don't worry I popped my own cherry." I moaned as he slid inside of me. Okay it did hurt just a little bit because he was big and thick. He started pumping in and out of me and I grabbed the pillows behind my head.

"Sped up!" I yelled as he put my legs together and put them both on his shoulder and started drilling into me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked as he ran his tongue up and down my calf. He sat up more and got deep and started hitting my g-spot.

"Oh shit!" I yelled clawing his waist. He put my legs down and bent them so my knees were by my ears and started going faster.

"You going to cum aren't you, you wanna milk my dick!" Puck growled in my ear causing me to cum. He flipped me over on my stomach and put me face down ass up.

"I love how big and juicy your ass is." Puck moaned as he slid back inside of me and grabbed my hips I grabbed a hold to the blanket and sheets as he rose up on his feet and grabbed the head board and started pounding into me. He slapped my ass once then twice and then he reached around and pinched my clit causing me to fly apart. A couple of thrust later he came in the condom roaring out my name. He got up and just laid on my belly and closed my eyes and tried to calm down my breathing.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I just simply nodded my head. He put us up under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep.

**_Puck_**

Shit Sexy Momma had worked my ass out. I woke up before she did and kissed her forehead and got out of bed. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked out of the room only to bump into her father Michael.

"Good Morning Noah." Michael said as I nodded my head.

"Good Morning Michael." I said as we both walked down the steps into the kitchen.

"Are you cooking breakfast?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes sir, is there anything that you really want?" I asked as I opened up the fridge.

"Nope just make your famous French Toast." Michael said pouring himself a cup of coffee and walking back up the steps. Mercy's parents knew about us, her father was fine with me being with her even after the whole Quinn incident. Her mother loved the fact that I made Mercy smile, laugh and feel comfortable in her own skin. I finished cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, waffles, and pancakes; with some orange juice, pineapple juice and some coffee to drink.

"Good morning Ms. Janice." I said as I walked down the steps to see Mercedes' mom eating a plate of food.

"Good morning Noah, is Mercy up yet?" She asked looking at me.

"No Ms. Janice, she isn't." I said as she nodded her head.

"I'm going to need for you two to keep quite I couldn't read my book." She said causing me to blush.

"Sorry about that Ms. Janice." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"It isn't anything to be ashamed of, I'm glad you're her first." Janice said giving me a side hug. We both started eating our breakfast and Mercedes walked down the steps in a dress with a tan belt around her waist and a pair of tan boots.

"Good Morning Mercy." Janice said as Mercedes gave them a smile.

"Good morning Momma." Mercedes said kissing her mother's cheek. She looked at me and winked her eye and bit her bottom lip. She sat down and started eating breakfast.

"So Noah what is on today's agenda?" Janice said looking at me.

"I was going to clean out the pool later on today." I said as Mercedes laughed a little bit.

"I'm sure Mercy would love to help you." Michael said causing Mercedes to look up.

"Uhh no after yesterday and washing my car, I'm fine. He almost ruined my hair." Mercedes said cutting her eyes at me.

"no comment, I'm heading off to work." Michael said as he and Janice got up.

"I'm right behind you babe." Janice said grabbing her brief case.

"I'll see you two later." Janice said kissing Mercy and my cheeks before she walked out the door.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked picking her up and placing her on the counter. Her lips attached to my neck and I ran my hand up her inner thigh.

"You two just couldn't wait until we left great god! Lysol everything!" Michael yelled causing Mercedes to snap her head up. We heard the front door close and the truck start up. We went back to where we were.

"Well I was thinking we could fuck on ever surface in this kitchen and then head to my bedroom." Mercedes said kissing my lips, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and gently sucked on my tongue. I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out a condom and she grabbed it from me as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down, I ripped her soaked panties off of her and she giggled.

"You know when you do that it turns me on." Mercedes said as she stroked my dick causing me to hiss.

"Anything you do turns me on." I moaned as she put the condom on me slowly. She slid me inside of her and she put her legs around my waist. We both let out a low moan as I filled her up. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her down pushed her legs apart and started giving her slow strokes and she grabbed my shirt.

"Fuck me hard!" Mercedes yelled as I put her arms around my neck and spread her legs in a V and started fucking her.

"That's it right there…..oh!" Mercedes yelled as I picked her up and put her legs on my shoulders and her arms stayed around my neck and I grabbed her hips and drilled into her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Mercy yelled as I felt her tighten around my dick causing me to go faster and harder. I placed her in a chair and grabbed the back of it and drilled into her tight wet pussy. Her nails started scratching my lower back causing me to hiss and groan. I felt her start fluttering around me and she came and squirted all over me causing me to cum also. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking, I pulled out and tapped her clit with the head of my dick and she squirted again causing me to smile. I dropped to my knees and placed my whole mouth on her pussy and licked up her juices.

"umm taste like vanilla." I said as her nails ran over my scalp and pushed my face back to her pussy. I got sloppy with it and she came again all over my chin and mouth. I started sucking on her clit hard and let it go with a pop and she squirted again.

"Stop please Noah stop! She yelled trying to push my head away.

"You asked and I'm just giving it to you." I said running my tongue all around her pussy lips before sucking on them.

"I give up I ummm tap out!" She yelled moaning as her hips started moving with my thumb on her clit.


	4. Say my name!

_****__**I'm so sorry! Glee pissed me off Tuesday and I went to bed wayy early! I went to Columbia Tuesday night after Glee so I'm running a little late on this! Plus I'm rushing to work (DON'T HATE ME!) at least I'm off all weekend! got some making up to do! uhh this isn't finished so just BARE WITH ME! (can this hold you over until I get off work?) 3 SORRY!**_

_**Sam**_

Ever since I said something about Whitney Houston in Glee club Mercedes has been shooting me the stink eye every time I would look at her.

"Okay look I'm sorry Ms. Jones about what I said about Whitney Houston in Glee Club yesterday." I said as she closed her locker.

"Okay Sam bye." She said walking away from me. She was really throwing me through a loop hole this week.

"Mercedes what is your problem, we kissed last week and you act like it was nothing." I said standing in front of her.

"Right and you slept with someone while you were in Kentucky, wasn't it a client?" Mercedes said before walking around me and walking off.

"What was I supposed to do wait on you? You were with Barney once I left it wasn't any point in me coming back was it?" I asked as she stopped and started walking to me.

"You didn't have to wait, you could've told me about you sleeping with someone in Kentucky. I mean damn I really should've let Shane hit it, maybe he can break the headboard." She hissed before walking away from me.

"Hell no Mercedes that shit was a low blow and you know it." I said grabbing her hand and turning her to face me.

"No it wasn't a low blow, it's the damn truth. I really should've fucked him that night when he wanted to, but no I was waiting on Sam to get back to make love to me, to suck on my pussy until I come, to fuck me until I couldn't stop shaking, I was waiting on you to whisper in my ear and tell me that you love me while you made slow passionate love to me. But I was a damn fool to think that you wouldn't sleep around. Fuck you Sam; fuck you with a long 10 foot pole." Mercedes said before she stormed off. This was all over a little comment I made about Whitney Houston but it seemed to be deep than that for us two.

"Dude you alright?" Puck asked as I watched Mercedes walk away from me.

"Yeah I'm fine, am I wrong for sleeping with a client in Kentucky when I was a stripper?" I asked as we walked to the weight room.

"Well yeah, Sexy Momma was here waiting on you. I mean everyone knew that, she and marshmallow wasn't really deep. I mean they were but not in that manner, they knew each other's dreams and crap. He was in love with her and she just loved him. Why was sup?" Puck asked as I shook my head.

"I just fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said as I started bench pressing. Once we were finished lifting weights Puck had some cheesy ass gifts for the guys. I got in the shower and thought about what Puck had just said to me. Hold on when in the fuck was Puck a love expert I thought he just fucked them and leave them. He had me so confused. So I knew Mercedes is in love with me and she loved me but after what she had just found out I doubt she was in love with me or wanted anything to do with me. I got dressed and Mike walked up towards me.

"Glee club is cancelled so what do you wanna do?" Mike asked as I grabbed my book bag and shut my locker.

"What is everyone else doing?" I asked as we walked the halls. Just as we walked past the auditorium I heard her voice singing "My Love Is Your Love" by Whitney Houston. I walked in with Mike behind me and seen her and Kurt hugging on stage. I glanced at her and she was looking at me before she turned her attention back to Artie. She had on a leopard print skirt and a low cut purple shirt and a pair of boots. God her ass looks good in that skirt. I leaned on the piano and joined in the singing just to get a nice view of that ass. The song was over and everyone decided to head to Breadsticks.

"Hey Cedes can I speak to you?" I asked as she talked to Kurt and Santana, Kurt walked away quickly. He had been doing that a lot since Disco week and I find it kind of funny.

"What do you want with my girl Guppy?" Santana said causing me to suck in my lips.

"I need to talk to Mercedes." I said as Santana looked at Mercedes and she gave her a nod and Santana walked off.

"Hurt my girl I'm getting you mouth reduction!" Santana yelled as she walked out linking pinkies with Brittany.

"What do you have to say to me?" Mercedes asked sitting on the piano bench.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with someone that wasn't you. I know I fucked up, I want us back, I want you back." I said standing in front of her.

"I'm done with you Sam, there isn't a us anymore. You could've called me, sent me a letter or something so I wouldn't be sitting her looking so damn stupid." She said as her voice broke, she stood up and grabbed her book bag and I caught her arm.

"I'm sorry love." I said as she shook her head.

"Go back to whoever you fucked." She said before my lips crashed on to hers. My hands grabbed her ass pulling her into me more. She moaned into the kiss as she pulled on my shirt. She broke the kiss breathing heavy, she grabbed my hand and we ran into the dressing room she checked it then locked the door before kissing me again.

"I'm going back to the woman I made love to." I said setting her on the counter and standing between her legs.

_**Mercedes**_

"He fucked some bitch in Kentucky!" I yelled to Artie causing him to laugh.

"You still love him don't you?" Artie said as I rolled my eyes.

"God yes I still love him Artie." I said looking at Artie.

"Well then sing a song, I'm still pissed you didn't get a solo for Whitney week, that shit was WACK!" he said as I did his preach hand.

"I mean it was okay, just not a Berry and Santana duet that shit was nerve racking." I said as Artie started playing Whitney Houston's "My Love Is Your Love"

"There you go!" he said as I laughed. We sang and the whole Glee club came into the auditorium.

"I needs me some breadsticks!" Santana yelled as we got done singing.

"Fine Satan breadsticks it is." I said laughing.

"Hey Cedes can I speak to you?" I heard Sam say from behind me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I looked back and Kurt was already gone speaking to Blaine.

"What do you want with my girl Guppy?" Santana said causing me to giggle.

"I need to talk to Mercedes." He said as Santana looked at me and I gave her a small nod to go ahead with Britt.

"Hurt my girl and I'm getting you mouth reduction!" Santana yelled as she walked out with Brittany holding pinkies. One minute Sam and I were talking the next he had me sitting on the counter he lips attached to my neck while he worked his fingers in and out of my soaking wet pussy.

"Is this what you missed?" He growled in my ear, he pulled my shirt and bra down and started sucking and nibbling on my nipples. He knew how sensitive my nipples were when he would suck on them.

"I'm so close!" I yelled as he fingers curled up and hit my spot. His fingers sped up and I flew apart. He took off my boy shorts and pushed my skirt up to my waist. I never seen him get his pants undone, pulled down and a condom on so fast. He gently pushed me down and pulled me by my thighs before entering me. I moaned out his name when he was fully inside of me, he felt like home. He started off slow teasing me.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me dammnit!" I yelled as he smiled. He picked me up and bent me over in front of a mirror.

"I want you to watch yourself when I make love to you. I make love to you because I love you, you want me to fuck you, I have no love for you." He whispered in my ear before slamming into me. Shit this is the best and only dick I've ever had. I looked in the mirror and seen his love faces. He locked eyes with me in the mirror and smiled. His hips sped up and he grabbed my hips and went deeper.

"Shit Sam! This ohhh my god!" I yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and stared fucking me.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Me to fuck you?" he asked as his hips went faster and all you could hear was his balls slapping at the back of my pussy.

"Yes shit Sam!" I moaned as his lips attached to my neck. He placed one of my legs on the counter and went balls deep. I felt more of him than I've ever had, he grabbed my hand and put it on his waist and kept hitting my spot.

"What's my name!" he yelled slapping my ass.

"Shit SAM!" I yelled as I felt my climax just seconds away.

"What is it? I don't think I heard you!" he yelled going in circles and I came hard.

"SAMMMY!" I yelled as he came right after me.

"Remember who holds your heart." He whispered in my ear pulling out of me and slapped my ass. My inner thighs were sore as hell and I'm sure my pussy was swollen. He pulled down my skirt and fixed my bra and shirt and kissed my lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head, I had a giant hickies on my neck, breast and shoulder.


	5. ummmmm

_**Awww AnniKay REVIEWED ME...(I'm in heaven) hehehehe such a dork! **_

_**I'm working on a Quinncedes and maybe a Tikecedes (that one sounds interesting VERY!) maybe a Sancedes (hehehe Satan and the Diva)**_

_**Thanks for loving the ummmmmmm Samcedes (I think it was that I posted today) even though its not done but here is a taste of something that I was writing but I think I might delete it...and start all over!**_

Mercedes

"Quinn truth or dare?" Santana asked Quinn sitting on Brittany's lap.

Quinn looked around the room thenburped and yelled "DARE!" We all had been drinking all night long, it was graduation night my parents weren't home and Puck had his fake ID.

"I dare you and Wheezy to kiss!" She yelled causing me to shake my head. I was tipsy but I wasn't fucking drunk like everyone else.

Sam had been staring at me all night since he had gotten here. He and I were okay where we were. I was in love with him and he felt the same way but he is a JR it was odd with me going to college and him staying back here in Lima. Quinn looked at me and her pointer fingers gestured me over. I sat up on my knees and hands and our lips connected. Her tongue rubbed my bottom lip and I gave it to her. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. Her hands rubbed my sides and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"OW! Shit I knew you two had something going on when she was pregnant!" Santana yelled causing Quinn and I to stop kissing. I looked into her green eyes and smiled before sitting back down on my legs, she bit her bottom lip before sipping her drink.

"LET'S PLAY SOME COD!" Finn yelled breaking the tension. We all got up and Finn and Puck were playing the game while Kurt and Santana played Michael Jackson experience.

"So how was kissing Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at Tina, she and Tina had been dating since JR. year.

"It was okay." I lied sipping my Ciroc peach and Pineapple Orange Juice. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ohh you like kissing Quinn more than you do Sam!" She yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"That is totally not true." I said laughing.

"Yes it is, I seen that smile you two gave each other when you sat back down." Tina said sitting on Rachel's lap.

"Whatever you don't know me like you think you do Tina." I said getting up. I walked out the back door and sat down on the couch. I really needed some air right now, being in that hot ass basement wasn't what's up in my dress.

"Needed some air?" I heard Quinn's voice causing me to jump.

"Jesus Quinn stop sneaking up on someone. Buy yeah I needed some air." I replied grabbing my chest and she laughed.

"Whatever I didn't sneak up on you." She said setting her drink down on the table and sitting next to me.

"Yes you did." I said playfully hitting her arm. She looked at me and smile and I gave her a shy smile back. My heart was in my throat and I think my palms were sweaty. She leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and she grabbed the back of my head before laying back with me between her legs and her hands palmed my ass. I smiled into the kiss and she moved her hips against my mine causing me to slowly grown from the back of my throat.

"I love the way you taste, maybe I get to taste you some more tonight." She said whispering in my ear as she ran her thumbs over my already hard nipples.


	6. Taste Test!

_****__**Just woke up from my nap! WOAH! woke up at 7am went back to sleep about 8:30am and just now waking up THAT IS LIFE! **_

_**ummm this is Quinncedes (I guess I'll do BerryCedes next *not feeling them two today but what the hell*) ohhhh i made a tumblr page! yay! ohhh TikeCedes (hehehehehehe IT MUST BE DONE!)**_

_**.com/**_

**_Go and inbox me something my Tumblr is empty as Tina's solo list from season 1 and 2!_****_! (still pissed about glee Tuesday!) _**

_**Mercedes**_

"Quinn truth or dare?" Santana asked Quinn sitting on Brittany's lap.

Quinn looked around the room then burped and yelled "DARE!" We all had been drinking all night long, it was graduation night my parents weren't home and Puck had his fake ID.

"I dare you and Wheezy to kiss!" She yelled causing me to shake my head. I was tipsy but I wasn't fucking drunk like everyone else. Sam had been staring at me all night since he had gotten here. He and I were okay where we were. I was in love with him and he felt the same way but he is a JR it was odd with me going to college and him staying back here in Lima. Quinn looked at me and her pointer fingers gestured me over. I sat up on my knees and hands and our lips connected. Her tongue rubbed my bottom lip and I gave it to her. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. Her hands rubbed my sides and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"OW! Shit I knew you two had something going on when she was pregnant!" Santana yelled causing Quinn and I to stop kissing. I looked into her green eyes and smiled before sitting back down on my legs, she bit her bottom lip before sipping her drink.

"LET'S PLAY SOME COD!" Finn yelled breaking the tension. We all got up and Finn and Puck were playing the game while Kurt and Santana played Michael Jackson experience.

"So how was kissing Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at Tina, she and Tina had been dating since Senior year.

"It was okay." I lied sipping my Ciroc peach and Pineapple Orange Juice. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ohh you like kissing Quinn more than you do Sam!" She yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"That is totally not true." I said laughing.

"Yes it is, I seen that smile you two gave each other when you sat back down." Tina said sitting on Rachel's lap.

"Whatever you don't know me like you think you do Tina." I said getting up. I walked out the back door and sat down on the couch. I really needed some air right now, being in that hot ass basement wasn't what's up in my dress.

"Needed some air?" I heard Quinn's voice causing me to jump.

"Jesus Quinn stop sneaking up on someone. Buy yeah I needed some air." I replied grabbing my chest and she laughed.

"Whatever I didn't sneak up on you." She said setting her drink down on the table and sitting next to me.

"Yes you did." I said playfully hitting her arm. She looked at me and smile and I gave her a shy smile back. My heart was in my throat and I think my palms were sweaty. She leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and she grabbed the back of my head before lying back with me between her legs and her hands palmed my ass. I smiled into the kiss and she moved her hips against my mine causing me to slowly grown from the back of my throat.

"You taste so fucking good, maybe I get to taste you later on tonight." Quinn said as she nibbled on my bottom lip before we went back to kissing.

"Damn you two! Can we at least get the camera first?" We heard Puck yell as I ran my hand up her skirt. I climbed off of her and Sam was shooting daggers into me. I looked down at my feet and licked my bottom lip and got up.

"Oh hell Mercedes, we all know you're bisexual!" Santana yelled causing me to stop.

"I'm not bi." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Yes you are, you and Quinn always would stare at each other and bite bottom lips at each other. Hell I even felt the sexual tension between you two after she cheated on me with fluffy." Sam said gesturing towards Finn.

"Not cool bro." Finn said as Mike rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay babe, I love your fluffy." Mike said before kissing Finn's shoulder. Those two were just one off and odd ass couple. But whatever floats they're boats.

"It's true Cedes' we both can't hide it." Quinn said looking at me and I felt myself melting under her gaze.

"See there it is!" Kurt yelled as I laughed. We played dominos, monopoly, cards and pool then watched Transformers 2.

"This movie is fucking awesome!" Finn yelled as Mike laid his head on Finn's stomach on the floor. I was lying on the chase with Quinn between my legs. Sam had gone back to Kentucky to be with his family for 2 weeks. I was running my hands through Quinn's hair and every time my nails would rub against her scalp she would throw her head back just a little bit more. She laid her head down in my lap and watched the movie. I had realized everyone was sleeping and the move was almost over. Tina and Rachel had passed out on the other chase in the corner, Blaine and Kurt had Kurt's usual part of the couch, Finn and Mike were curled up on the floor, Sugar and Rory were sleeping on the air mattress and Artie, Santana and Brittany were sleep on the pull out couch. Some reason Artie was in the middle of those two.

"Come on the movie is over." Quinn said rubbing my inner thigh. I looked down at her and smiled.

_**Quinn**_

I couldn't ever get enough of her perfect smile. She turned off the TV and DVD player and we walked up the steps and into her bedroom. I pulled off her dress and seen she only had a strapless bra and a thong on. God she was trying to kill me with these curves of hers, she had dropped about 20 to 30 pounds over the summer with Sam and I really had him to thank because her curves were more noticeable, her breast sat higher and her ass was full as always. I took off my shirt and slid off my skirt and stood there looking at her and she took off her bra and dropped it on the floor. I slipped out of my panties and kicked them away. She took off her thong and threw them at me causing me to smile as she laughed. I locked her door and attacked her lips. I laid her down and my thigh rubbed her wet pussy and she moaned as my lips attached to her neck. I gently sunk my teeth in her neck and she arched her back off the bed rubbed her hips against mine. Causing me to groan and nibble on her shoulder. I looked in her eyes and we smiled at each other. She kissed my lips and pulled my bottom lip between her teeth before sucking on it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Mercedes said running her hands down my back.

"I'm already in love with you." I said sitting up on my knees between her legs and wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran my tongue down her chest and started sucking and nibbling on her nipples marked her on her right breast causing her to groan loudly. I kissed my way down her body and gently nibbled on her stomach and kissed the opening of her pussy and she sighed. I put her legs over my shoulder and licked her slit up and down and spread her pussy lips with my fingers and my lips attached to her clit causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh shit Quinn!" She yelled causing me to smile. I looked up and she was looking down at me as I started gently nibbling on her clit before sucking it into my mouth and running my tongue up and down her slit. I put my whole mouth on her pussy before sliding my fingers into her wetness and she moaned.

"You're so good." I groaned pumping my fingers in and out of her.

"Oh God Quinn right there….right ahhh!" She yelled grinding her pussy on my fingers. I slipped a third finer inside of her and sped up and she tried to close her legs. I grabbed her legs put them together and put her knees up to her chest and held them in one hand as I went back to sucking on her pussy and fingering her. I started humming on her clit and her body became tense and her walls started closing in on my fingers. I stopped sucking on her clit and rubbed it with my thumb as I rubbed her g-spot. Her walls clenched my fingers as she came and my hand was cramping but it was all worth it by the way she was screaming. I slid my fingers out of her and looked at the giant wet spot on the bed causing me to smile, I spread her legs and sucked up her juices and her body started quivering again as she came. She grabbed my cheeks and pulled me up to her face and started kissing me.

"Did you like it?" I asked as I saw tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck yes!" she yelled causing me to laugh.

"I got something else for you." I said kissing her one last time before slipping out from between her legs. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom and put on the double headed dildo. I slid it inside me first and groaned. God she didn't know the affect she had on me since I first seen her freshman year. But being on Varsity cheerleading I had to hate her because she was in Glee club but once I joined Glee Club she was the best thing I had ever seen. The way she carried herself, she never let anyone break her down she kept her head held up high even when Mr. Schue would give all the solos to Berry. She didn't press the issue. Even when I had gotten pregnant with Beth she was there every step of the way. I finished putting it on, put some warming lube on it and walked out of her bathroom to see her playing with her nipples and her vibrator buried deep inside of her pussy. I slipped back into her legs and took the vibrator out of her hands and pussy and sucked her juices off and put it on the bed. I put her knees up and slid inside of her causing both of us to groan. Ran my hands down her belly and grabbed her hips before pounding into her.

"Oh my QUINN!" she yelled grabbing my hips as I went all the way in and she clawed my lower back. I sped up and she tossed her head from side to side. I bent down and started kissing her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slid my hand down and pressed the button for the vibration and she hit a note I've never heard. I came right after her. I took off the strap on and lay down beside her, she pulled a blanket over us and I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I love you." I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said as we both went to sleep. She woke me up from sucking on my inner thighs.

"Good morning Quinn." She said smiling up at me before her mouth latched on to my pussy.

"Fuck uhmm morrings Cedes." I groaned running my fingers through her hair. Her long tongue was doing things I've never felt before not even from Puck. She did this thing where she shook her tongue before sucking hard on my clit and my thighs started shaking and I squirted in her mouth and then came.

"You taste better than I thought." She said crawling up my body before kissing me. I put my leg on her waist and started rubbing our clits together and she threw her head back. I made her cum then I followed. We got out of bed and took a shower together and got dressed. I slid on my jeans and a tank top, and she put on a pair of Capri pants and a off the shoulder purple and zebra print top. We walked down the steps and seen everyone in the kitchen looking at us.

"Good morning to you two, I'm glad last night and this morning was great for the both you." Kurt said as Mercedes blushed.

"It was the best night of my life." I said as Mercedes looked at me.

"Oh we know it was , the way the head board was banging and you screaming Wheezy's name! Oh it must be the highest moment of your life." Santana said as I smiled.

"She did things to me Puck couldn't do." I said as Puck looked at Mercedes wide eyed.

"Hold on, she is better than me in bed? Are you kidding me?" Puck said throwing his hands up before eating a piece of his donut.

"Sorry Noah, she made me squirt. I had no idea I could do it." I said as everyone stopped eating.

"Hot damn Wheezy, can you do that to me?" Santana asked as Cedes walked off and opened the fridge.

"No I can't do that to you, you fool." She said grabbing out the orange juice, she went into the cabinet and grabbed out the Nutella and Bread.

"You taste like Nutella." I whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"So I taste like chocolate?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"That and vanilla and cinnamon." I said as she laughed.

"You taste like a smoothie, strawberry with a hint of melon." She said as I shook my head.

We all left and went to iHop then to Dave N Buster for play day.

"I love you." Cedes said as she sipped her sweat tea.

"I love you more." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.


	7. FUCK YEAH!

**_This is a tad bit of QuinnPen (hehehehe) ohh just changed a shit load of crap on this one A SHIT LOAD OF CRAP! But I figure why not upload this and tempt you. (okay no tempt play with) BerryCedes is still on the way. I'm off for the next 2 days and I got off early today *yay!* Not tired right now (surprised) but Mercedes part of BerryCedes should be up tonight if it's not you get to have my head (NOT!) bye bye for now -_-_  
**

**_PS. _**

**_QuinnCedes story name is All I Want Is You (Was listening to some good ol' Kelly Price! WOAH!_**

**_Can someone ANYONE give me some names for this BerryCedes story. It has to have a name so I can just make that a full story and get back to every ND member with Mercedes. (I'm pretty sure people hate me now since I stopped that SORRY :*) Be back in 2 hours tops!_**

**Quinn  
**

"What are you looking at Quinn?" Santana asked causing me to snap out of my own zone.

"It's nothing." I said clearing my throat with a cough. I love to just look at her interact with other people. She was short but cute, curvy but sexy, a diva but carried herself like a lady.

"I know who you're looking it, its sexy momma." Puck said as I cut my eyes at him.

"I'm not looking at who ever you're talking about." I lied as I ate a chip. Just then I heard her laugh ring out the lunch room causing my heart to swell. I looked and seen she was laughing at whatever Kurt and Berry had said. I've noticed her over the years of being at McKinley High she never dated anyone to my knowledge anyways.

"Yeah you do because you're staring at her now." Santana replied as I shook my head.

"No I don't." I replied running my fingers through my short hair.

"Weezy come here for a moment!" Santana yelled causing me to snap my head up. I looked and seen her walking towards us with a smile on her face. She and I connected eyes and I had to look down.

"What's up Satan?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Santana asked. I couldn't look I just couldn't do it.

"Nothing to my knowledge, might just chill at home and watch a movie." She said laughing.

"No you're coming to the party this Saturday, I know someone who is highly interested in you." Santana said causing me shake my head.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I heard her ask causing my dick to jump. Just hearing her say my name did things to me other females haven't done. I still couldn't look in those doe like eyes, those deep brown eyes that held you for hours.

"I'm fine Merc', I mean Mercedes." I said getting up grabbing my book bag and my chips and drink. I basically ran out of the lunch room. I walked to the auditorium and sat down on the stage.

"Quinn?" I heard her voice from behind me.

"What Mercedes?" I growled trying to keep my control. I just wanted to pounce on her, fuck her brains out right here on this stage.

"What is your problem you've been avoiding the hell out of me lately and I don't like it." She said before she sat beside me.

"Look it isn't you iight just leave me alone." I said trying to sound angry and not horny as hell.

"I got a feeling it is me and you don't want me around is that what you want Bunny?" She asked grabbing my hand. I tried to snatch it away from her but she wouldn't budge. That nickname Bunny she had given me when she had walked in on me fucking some chick in 8th grade. I had to start somewhere and that was the year I finally decided I didn't want to hide any more.

The feel of her hand in mine the way they looked together, the softness of her hand in mine. God she was driving me wild right now.

"Mercy Me it's me not you, I think we need to stop hanging out for a while." I said as she snatched her hand from mine.

"So it really is me, am I cramping your style?" She hissed causing me to close my eyes tightly. She jumped off the stage and I seen her ass jiggle in her skinny jeans and I groaned and I knew she heard it.

"Mercy Me no its..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"No don't worry you won't see me for a while." She said before walking off. I grabbed my book bag and ran after her but she was no where to be found.

"FUCK!" I yelled punching a locker.

"You fucked up didn't you?" I heard Puck's voice from down the hall.

"I fucked up badly dude." I said as he shook his head.

"Come to the party Saturday make it right then." He said before we both went our separate ways. I skipped my math class that I was way ahead in and sat in the auditorium just to think about what the fuck I just did.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Puck asked as I sipped my beer.

"I hope I am." I said as he rubbed my shoulders. I had on a simple outfit, jeans a v-neck and a pair of chucks.

"Damn look at Mercedes!" I heard Azimo yell as I shook my head. She came into view and she had on a pair of fuck me jeans a deep v-neck top so the girls sat high and a pair of purple pumps. She looked at me and I looked at her and I gave her smile and she gave one back. She didn't hate me any more. After a whole week of no talking, evil eyes and grunts she still loves me.

"So are you ready to talk now?" She asked standing in front of me.

"I think I'm ready to talk." I said as she nodded her head. She grabbed my beer and drunk the rest for me and I grabbed her hand and walked out of the back door.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as we sat down on the bench.

"I love you." I said looking straight ahead.

"I know, I love you too." She said rubbing my back.

"No I'm in love with you, I want to be with you. I can't see myself with anyone other than you Mercy Me, I haven't been with anyone else in a year because I want you." I said getting up and walking away from her.

"I feel the same way


	8. Angels Cry

**_Yall going to hate me for this chapter...okay maybe you won't but maybe you will! (Sorry it's so late, I've been going through a little dilemma my damn self right and now) uhh next is SanCedes and then Mercedes for Quinncedes. (Quinncedes has it's own title and junk sorry if you didn't know) DON'T HATE ME!_****  
**

**Mercedes**

This whole thing with Sam and Finn was starting to eat at me because it was fucking up my relationship with Rachel. Yes Sam and I had a fling (I guess you could call it that) over the summer. He was my first everything actually, first kiss, first love, first fuck, first boy friend, first guy I brought home to momma.

"Are you happy?" He asked as we walked in the park.

"Yes I'm happy with her, she makes me laugh, smile, sometimes mad but we talk about it." I said as he nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked standing in front of me.

"I didn't want to hurt you I guess but it seems like Finn did that already." I said brushing his hair out of his eyes out of habit. He placed my hand on his cheek and he kissed my palm causing my pussy to become wet. He stared into my eyes and it felt like a pull that happened and his lips ended up on mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I pulled away from him.

"No this isn't right, Rachel doesn't deserve this." I said sucking my lips into my mouth and running my fingers through my hair.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Sam said causing me to look into his ass. His eyes were dark green with lust.

"That's why she is hurt now because I didn't tell her about you and me." I said as we continued to walk. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We just enjoyed the quite surrounding us. We walked back to his truck and sat in the back.

"I'm sorry." He said causing me to look at him.

"Sorry about what?" I asked before his lips landed on mine, he was ruff not the gentle Sam that I knew and love. He pushed me down and climbed between my legs.

"You know, Berry never deserve you. I cried almost every night in Kentucky because you broke up with me." He hissed as his hand unbuttoned my jeans and his other hand held on to my wrist tightly.

"Sam stop please." I said softly looking at him.

"It's too late." He almost screamed. He slid his hand down to my pussy trying to get me worked up but it wasn't working. _God why me, why now_.

"You can get wet for a bitch but not me." He hissed in my ear as he rammed his fingers inside of me causing a cry to stick in my throat as tears poured out of my eyes. _What happened to the Sam over the summer, where did he go?_ He let go of my wrist and I pushed him off of me and jumped off the back of his truck and started running. I didn't know where I didn't care as of right now. I stopped running and sat down on the curb. I buttoned up my jeans and tried to fix my shirt and started crying. I couldn't stop crying I felt like I had been ripped apart like someone had taken my soul and gave it to the devil. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I seen it was Rachel.

"he-hel-hello?" I answered stuttering trying to get my crying under control.

"Where are you?" She yelled as I heard a bunch of yelling and crying in the background.

"I'm-I- I'm on Elm and Christen." I said as my body started shaking front the chill outside.

"Where is Sam?" She asked causing me to cry when I heard his name.

"I don't know I ran." I said taking a deep breath.

"I'm on the way, stay on the phone with me." She said as I gave her a small "yes" for an answer.

"Can you sing to me?" I said as tears started pouring out of my eyes again.

"Yes, what song?" She asked as I started hiccupping.

"It…it doesn't…umm matter." I said as my body started shaking again. She started Singing "Butterflies" By Michael Jackson as I rubbed my arm with my one hand. I saw her head lights and she parked in front of me and jumped out of the car and ran towards me.

"What happened?" She asked wrapping her arms around me as she rocked me in her arms.

"I don't know, one minute we were talking the next we kissed and he-he-he started to touch me. I know it's all my fault I shouldn't have kissed him, I shouldn't have went to the park with him without you." I said as I started crying again hard.

"Come on let's get in the car." She said kissing my forehead. I nodded my head and she walked me to the car and put me in and buckled me up. She ran to the driver's side and got in and blasted the heat and put a blanket on me, then she started driving.

"What ti-time is it?" I asked trying to warm up.

"Babe it's 3 in the morning." She said glancing at me.

"But he and I le-lef-left at 5 in the afternoon." I said as my body started warming up and I sneezed. She passed me some tissue and I blew my nose.

"You've been out there for some time baby." Rachel said pulling up into my driveway. She turned off the car and got out and I did also and she grabbed my hand.

"I'm right here okay." She said as I nodded my head. We walked up the door and my dad snatched it open and tears fell out of his eyes.

"Baby I thought you were gone." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I cried on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my body. I didn't know how long I had been crying but I ended up sleeping.

_"Wake up Mercy." I heard a voice say from beside my bed. I woke up and seen Sam standing beside my bed. He gave me a smile before putting tape over my mouth and tying my hands._

_"See now you're all mine, fuck Rachel!" He yelled as I shook my head as he ran his tongue from my temple to my lips and he kissed chin. He kissed the tape where my mouth was and smiled. He ripped off my shirt and bra and I started screaming somehow._

"Wake up baby wake up!" I heard Rachel screaming as I started crying and yelling. My eyes snapped open and the lights came on and my dad and mom ran into the room as I wrapped myself up in Rachel's arms.

"He he tried to to do it again." I said crying hard burring my face into Rachel's chest. I ended up falling back asleep wrapped up in Rachel's arms. I woke up feeling a draft. I heard voiced outside of my bedroom.

"Has she told you?" I heard my momma ask.

"No she hasn't said a word to me, but she and Sam had left to go walk and talk in the park. That was the last that I heard from her, I had went to Finn's house to go talk to him to get everything sorted out." I heard Rachel say as I got up and went to the bathroom I used it and looked at myself in the mirror and seen my hair was everywhere, I had dried up tear streaks on my face and I had a headache with big red puffy eyes.

"Mercedes are you okay?" I heard my daddy ask as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine daddy." I said trying to fix my hair, I threw it up in a high bun and cleaned off my face and put in some eye drops. I opened the door and my momma was sitting in a chair in my room and my dad was leaning up against the door.

"Who did it?" Daddy asked looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before sneezing and coughing.

"You have to talk about it baby." Momma said as Rachel handed me some tissues and some juice.

"I don't want to ma, I just want to forget about it." I said sipping the juice. I set it back down and laid down. They dropped it and walked out of my bedroom and Rachel laid on her back next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me.

"I know you don't want to talk about it and all but just know I'm not going anywhere." Rachel said kissing the top of my head. I fell back asleep snuggling up to Rachel and she rubbed my back in circles. I woke up feeling her move. I looked up and seen her texting.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"It is 2 in the afternoon." She said as I nodded my head.

"Let's go take a shower together." I said pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it in my dirty clothes hamper along with the jeans I had on.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as I nodded my head.

"I'm sure, I miss your touch." I said before taking off my bra and panties. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and climbed in and Rachel did a few seconds later.

"I love you." She said standing under the shower head.

"I love you more." I replied before kissing her lips. She kissed me back and I ran my fingers through her wet hair and she grabbed my ass causing me to smile. I pushed her up against the shower wall and dropped down to my knees and placed one of her legs on my shoulder and sucked in her clit.

"Oh fuck." She moaned as I slid my fingers inside of her and started working her over. I gently nibbled on her clit before sucking it back into my mouth and running my tongue over it in circles. I felt her walls clench around my fingers as I licked around her clit and her pussy before sucking back on her clit causing her to cum. She grabbed a hold to the shower bar rail and kept herself up. I kissed my way up her body and started sucking on her nipples and rubbed her clit in circles with my middle finger. She came again and we washed up and she washed my hair before we got out. She dried me off and laid me down on a giant towel on my bed and grabbed a bottle of oil from by nightstand.

"So I found these last night." She said as I smiled.

"It was for our anniversary, I wanted to give you a massage before we made love." I said as she smiled.

"I know I made Kurt tell me the other day." Rachel said before kissing my lips. She flipped me on my back and sat down on the back of my thighs and started giving me a deep massage causing me to moan.

"You know what I love about you?" Rachel asked working on my tense shoulders.

"What would that be?" I asked as she kissed the side of my neck.

"Well for one, you don't take shit from anyone, you're loving, supporting, sexy as hell, you have a wonderful laugh and smile that would light up a whole house. You're a diva but carry yourself like a lady, you made me realize who I really am deep down and that I need to have a backup plan besides NYDA." She said as she started working on my lower back causing me to moan out.

"That feels so good." I moaned as her hands worked down to my ass and thighs. She had me turn over to my back and she started rubbing my breast and nipples causing me to moan out her name.

"You like that?" She asked before she wrapped her lips around my nipple causing my back to arch off the bed. She sucked nibbled and licked my nipples almost causing me to cum.

"Fuck baby." I groaned as she kissed her way down my body. She licked around my navel before placing my legs on her shoulder and running her tongue up and down my pussy causing me to moan. She started doing something new, she only licked at my opening and she spread my pussy lips and slid her tongue inside of me and licked all inside of my pussy causing my back to arch off the bed. I grabbed a fist full of her hair as she slid her tongue out of me and wrapped her tongue around my clit and started sucking on it and licking my pussy.

"I'm comingggg!" I screamed as my back arched all the way off the bed and I started riding her face. She grabbed a hold to my hips and spat on my pussy before sucking on my pussy lips causing me to flood her mouth. I rode out my orgasm and she kissed her way up my body before kissing me. I started rubbing our clit together causing her to throw her head back. I grabbed her ass to keep her in place as she went faster causing my leg to tense up.

"Fuck baby yes, you're so fucking wet. I'm oh shit!" Rachel yelled coming and I did right after her. Just then the door swung open.

"Fucking Wanky!" I heard Santana yell as Rachel pulled a cover over us.

"Out now Satan!" I hissed looking over Rachel's shoulder.

"Fine, we're in the den." Santana said before closing the door. She climbed off of me and cleaned me up along with herself and we got dressed. I threw on a simple sun dress and put my hair up in a bun and put on a pair of sandals and we walked into the den to see the whole Glee club there.

"He told us what happened, he left last night back to Kentucky." Kurt said rushing over and hugging me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said hugging him back.

"I know, I know. How about we all just play the game, daddy Jones is on the grill and Momma is throwing down in the kitchen with your aunt as we speak. I believe we have a glee club Anniversary to be celebrating today." Kurt said as I shook my head.

"Even though our anniversary was Thursday it's fine with me." I said as Artie did his praise hand. We wall played the game and ate and just chilled. Everyone ended up spending the night and we didn't go to school on Monday.

"I love you." Rachel whispered in my ear in AP Bio.

"I love you more." I said kissing her lips.

"Brassy Hag, my office now." I heard Sue yell causing me to tense up.

"Just go talk to her, I'll be in the Auditorium after this." Rachel said as I nodded my head. I collected my things and walked out behind coach Sue.

"You're back on the squad Mercedes." Coach Sue said as we walked into her office.

"No I'm not." I said sitting down in a chair and looking at her.

"You have to be, I need a trophy in my display case this year." She said as Kurt walked in.

"God you too." Kurt said sitting next to me.

"I know right." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Look we'll just do weigh in that is it, and measurements so I can order your skirt and top. I swear as soon as you started dating LesBerry you're breast became bigger and your middle section is smaller." She said I raised my eye brow at her.

"Leave my girlfriend out of this." I said looking at her.

"Fin spit fire Whitney, weigh in and measurements after school. It will be simple and quick you're two others can stay." Coach Sue said as we got up as the bell rang. I walked to the auditorium and I heard a low whistle.

"Damn Jones, what can I do to get on that?" Azimo asked from his locker.

"Nothing because you can't get on this, I'm never interested." I said stopping and looking at him.

"Look this right here is my boy Shane, Shane Tinsley, Mercedes 'Diva' Jones." Azimo said as I looked up and seen a big bear towering over me.

"It's nice to meet you Shane." I said as we shook hands.

"Pleasure is all mine Mizz. Jones." He said kissing my hand.

"Right, I gotta go." I said before turning around and walking off.

"I love the way dat ass is filling out them jeans!" I heard Azimo yell causing me to shake my head and laugh. I walked into the auditorium to see Rachel going through scales on the piano.

"Stop it before you mess up your voice." I said as she smiled at me.

"I couldn't do that even if I tried." Rachel said before kissing my lips, I kissed her back and sat down on the bench in front of the piano.

"So what is this meeting about?" I asked as I started playing Mariah Carey "We Belong Together"

"So I was wondering since you got into NYU, UCLA, Ohio State and Spellman. I got into UCLA and Spellman also and I don't want to break up when we graduate." Rachel said all in one breathe.

"Baby calm down, I haven't even thought about UCLA really even though I really want to go to LA to start a career, I want to do college for 3 years and then try and stick my foot in the door." I said as she sat down beside me.

"What college would you go to right at this moment?" Rachel asked as I continued to play.

"I think I would either go to NYU or Spellman, my aunt went to Spellman so did my grandmother. Momma went to UCLA." I said laughing.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering." Rachel said as I stopped playing and looked at her.

"Really what's going on?" I asked looking at her.

"Well.."

"If it isn't Lazy Bones." I heard Jesse St. Douche say causing Rachel to close her eyes.

"Hell to the nizzy no. Who let you in?" I asked getting up and looking at him.

"I let myself in." He said as I narrowed my eyes at him, just then the bell ran for lunch.

"Well get the fuck out." I hissed as Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Go to lunch I need to talk to him." She said as I looked at her.

"I'll go but if he isn't gone by the time Glee starts I'm setting his balls on fire." I said as she nodded her head. I walked past him and he looked me up and down before walking towards Rachel. I walked out of the auditorium and into the lunch room. I grabbed some tots and a pizza.

"Oh damn she has tots what's wrong?" Santana asked looking at me.

"Jesse St. Douche is here." I hissed before eating a tot. I finished lunch and decided to walk back into the auditorium only to see Rachel and Jesse kissing.

"No Jesse I'm with Mercedes now." She said pushing him off of her.

"That didn't stop us when you were with Finn. Plus why are you even with Lazy Bones? You want status or something?" Jesse asked as I sat all the way in the back of the auditorium.

"I love her okay, she makes me feel whole. No I don't care about status, what does that have to do with anything?" Rachel asked moving around Jesse to get her book bag and books.

"Sure you love her, that's what you told Finn isn't it?" Jesse asked as he approached Rachel again.

"Jesse please don't, I'm happy the happiest I've been for a long time and you can't mess this up." She said stopping him. I got up and walked towards the stage.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, Jesse was just leaving." She said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. We walked out of the auditorium and into the hall.

"I have to stay after school today." I said looking at her.

"What? Why?" She asked stopping.

"I'm back on the Cheerios." I said as she just looked at me.

"What? Why? Why would you go back after the way she treated you?" Rachel asked as I leaned up against the lockers.

"She is desperate and needs Kurt and I." I said as she stood in front of me.

"Fine but I'm coming to whatever you have afterschool." Rachel said taking my hand again as we started walking towards Glee club. We walked in and sat down in the back and she played with my fingers and rings. Mr. Schue was talking about sectionals and just then Jesse walked through the door and Rachel's body tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head. Glee club went by fast and I had to go to this stupid ass weigh in and crap.

"What is bulldozer doing here?" I heard some skinny blonde cheerleader say as I walked into the gym.

"Check this out, you got something to say to me step to me other than that shut the fuck up." I hissed looking at the Cheerios.

"This is why I love my Wheezy." Santana said putting her arm on my shoulder.

"Alright Brassy Hag and Porcelain." Coach Sue yelled threw the bullhorn. I got weighed and surprisingly I lost 20 pounds, no wonder why some of my clothes were loose. My breast really had gotten bigger and my middle was slimmer.

"Damn Wheezy." I heard Santana say as I got my measurements done.

"That is all mines." Rachel said biting her bottom lip at me. I finished and got dressed.

"Breadsticks?" Santana asked linking pinkies with Brittany.

"That's fine." I said grabbing my book bag and purse. Breadsticks was uneventful. We left and I had to drop Rachel off at home.

"Babe I have something to tell you, please don't be mad at me please don't. I love you so much." Rachel said as her face turned red.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Jesse and I kissed in the auditorium at lunch before you came, he was pushing up on me about wanting to get back together and he kissed me and I kissed him back and it wasn't anything like the way we kiss it was actually disturbing." Rachel said as I parked in her drive way.

"I know you two kissed I walked into the auditorium when you pushed him off." I said looking at her.

"Thank you, I thought you were about to dump me." She said causing me to laugh.

"Trust me it would have to be a whole lot worst babe." I said turning off my car and just leaving on the radio. She kissed me softly and I returned it and she gently sucked on my bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside of my mouth. It seemed like our tongues were playing rock paper scissors at this moment. I felt her hand rubbing my thigh and mine ended up on her boob.

"Oh sweet baby Leroy!" I heard Rachel dad yell outside of the car causing us to break apart.

"I think I should go." She said as I pecked her lips one last time.

"Have fun, tell Dads I said hi." I said as she kissed me back. Just then Leroy and Hiram walked outside smiling.

"Look at our babies just growing up." Leroy said as I got out of the car to give them both hugs.

"I gotta run home, I'm sure my mom is ready to call the army." I said smiling.

"Call you tonight, I love you." Rachel said smiling at me.

"I love you more." I replied as her Dads 'aww' all the way into the house.


	9. TikeCedes

**_ohh what now son! WHAT NOW KIDDD! (Okay I just felt like doing this one because you NEVER HEAR ABOUT TIKE!) but now you have TikeCedes the future...NO I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS NO, HELL NO!) Okay maybe I will maybe I won't. If I get enough reviews I might...I think I have comp right now...someone else is doing one of these (where everyone wants some Mercedes!) *alright what is the next objective that I have to do?* GIVE ME ANSWERS!_****  
**

**_Next up is...Artie (YES I LOVE ARTCEDES!) I tried to do SanCedes (that shit was complicated...not really!) but I'll figure SanCedes in a minute! _**

**_STAY AWAKE TONIGHT FOR SOME ARTCEDES!_**

**Tina**

"Ask her for me Tina." Mike said holding my hand across the table.

"I'll ask her Mike but if she slaps the hell out of me I'm coming for your nuts." I said as he smiled big and kissed my lips.

"You're the best babe but you can't help it, you want it too." Mike said causing me to laugh.

"That is true, but still I don't want to lose a friend actually my very close friend." I said as he nodded is head.

"Talk to her babe, I gotta run to class." Mike said grabbing his coffee and kissing my cheek and running out of the door of Starbucks. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey what's up?" She asked answering the phone.

"Are you at home? I need to talk to you." I said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm home, Quinn and Santana just left." She said as I cleared my throat.

"I'm on my way." I replied before we both hung up. I grabbed my bag and cup of coffee and caught a cab to her apartment. I got there paid the cabbie and got out.

"What if she says no and doesn't want to speak to me ever again." I thought taking a deep breath. It was now or never if she dropped me as a friend then she wasn't really a friend to begin with. But what I was about to ask her could determine a lot of things. I sucked it up and rung her doorbell.

"IT'S OPEN!" She yelled as I smiled. I opened up the door and slid off my shoes at the door and walked into the living room.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as I sat my bag down on the couch.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back as I started walking towards the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and she was on her tippy toes trying to reach something on the top shelf in a pair of blue cotton short shorts that covered most of her ass. I bit my bottom lip and raised my eye brow. I heard the house phone ring bringing me out of my trance.

"Can you get that Tina, it just might be Lilly." She said over her shoulder looking at me. I nodded my head and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered the phone as she continued to reach for something.

"Tina, yeah this is her mother. Is she available?" I heard Dianna on the other line.

"Not really she is trying to reach something on the top shelf." I said as she finally grabbed a chair got on it to reach whatever it was.

"Oh well just tell her to give me a call whenever she is done cooking or whatever." Dianna said before we hung up.

"What are you cooking?" I asked as she put the chair back.

"I'm making some baked chicken, wild rice and green beans." She replied smiling.

"Sounds perfect." I said as she laughed.

"Something like that so what brings you by, well besides you wanting to see me." She replied as I took a deep breath.

"Well Mike and I were wondering would you like to have a threesome with him and I. It's just a thought you know, you can say yes or no. It is something that he and I both want and your by best friend so I thought I would ask you first. Please don't hate me or break up our relationship." I said looking at her.

"I'll do it, it's no problem." She replied as she started on the rice.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah it's no problem, I'll be honored." She replied looking up at me from the food. She turned off the stove and checked on the chicken in the oven and looked at me.

"umm okay when do you want to do this?" I asked as she walked towards me. I looked at her hips sway with every step she took causing me to groan on the inside and my panties to become wet. She grabbed my hands and put them right on her breast as she smiled.

"How about we get a head start without Mike?" She said before capturing her lips with mine. I started rubbing her breast and I felt her nipples stand at attention up under her tank top. Her tongue played with mine as her hands grabbed my waist. She picked me up and placed me on the counter and started sucking and nibbling on my neck. I ran my hands up her tank top and ran my thumbs over her now hard as rock nipples. I heard myself groan as I felt her hand run up my thigh from up under my dress I had on. She gently ran her thumb over my clit as she sucked on my shoulder causing me to moan out her name. She bagged away from me and took the chicken out of the oven as I watched her ass. God her ass was made for the Gods and the Gods only. She had ass for days no fuck that weeks, months. She grabbed my hand and I jumped off the counter and she laid me down on the couch, she pulled my boy shorts down and tossed them behind her and she spread my legs. She slowly licked my pussy before nibbling gently on my clit and sucking away the small pain. She looked me in the eyes and ran her tongue over my clit then started sucking on it causing my back to arch off the couch.

"Shit Mercedes….ohh that feels so fucking good!" I yelled as I started sucking on her pointer and middle finger she pulled them out of my mouth and plunged them in to my hot wet pussy.

**Mercedes**

I wasn't surprised when Tina asked me to do a threesome with her and Mike. I could feel her eyes putting holes in my ass as I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach the pepper in the cabinet. I had thinned out once we graduated. Well my waist had became smaller and my middle had lacked. I lost 20 to 30 pounds before I left from NYU it was something I had always wanted to do. I was a size 14 and I loved it. Now here I am my face between Tina's thighs sucking and licking up her sweet pussy juices.

I started to work my fingers in and out of her as I sucked and licked all over her clit causing her to grab a handful of my hair.

"Faster, oh my god" She yelled as I sucked a little harder on her clit before releasing it and licking all over it. I slid in another finger and sped my fingers up and curled them up rubbing her g-spot.

"um is that what you want?" I groaned before going back to licking her up and down. I felt her hips move up under me and I put my whole mouth on her clit and ran my tongue all around it as I started humming on it causing her to cum and pull on my hair. I stopped eating her out as she came again causing me to smile. I licked my way up her body and gently kissed her lips.

"I think I'm going to have to replace Mike." She said with hooded eyes.

"Go to bed Tina, go on up stairs. By the time you wake up dinner will be done." I said before she started kissing me. I sucked on her bottom lip as she palmed my ass causing me to smile into the kiss. I stopped kissing her and she started rubbing and massaging my ass. She stopped and I got up and she did also. She slapped my ass before she walked up the steps to go to bed. Tina and I had been sleeping together for a couple of months now. I'm sure Mike should've known or he wouldn't have suggested this threesome between us but if he didn't he would now. I finished with dinner and she called Mike to come over. I heard the door bell ring and I got up and answered it. Mike stood there with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner." He said kissing my cheek.

"It was no problem, Tina is upstairs changing." I said letting him in. He didn't reply to that we walked into the kitchen and I could feel his eyes on my ass as I walked in front of him.

"See something you like?" I asked over my shoulder looking at him.

" I actually see something I would love to fuck right now." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"After dinner and after she leaves Mike." I said winding my hips on his dick causing him to groan. I walked out of his embrace and went into the kitchen to grab some glasses.

"I can't wait." He said causing me to smile.

**Mike**

I knew all about Mercedes and Tina's little relationship that had going on. Tina would come to my apartment smelling just like Mercedes and I wouldn't care I love the way Mercedes smelled. Just seeing her walk around in a simple sundress was making my dick jump every time her hips would sway. She grabbed some wine glasses and came back into the living room just as Tina walked down the steps with wet hair and a pair of jeans and a off the shoulder top on.

"I didn't know you where here babe." Tina said kissing my lips.

"I just got here." I replied as Mercedes smiled. She poured the wine and asked about my day.

"Well classes went as normal as always, oh I got a new student he reminds me of Kurt so badly." I said as she laughed.

"Trust me everyone will remind me of Kurt." She said as the time went off. We all walked into the dining room and sat down for dinner. We ate and talked about our days.

"How is work Cedes?" I asked looking at her as she sipped her wine.

"It' fine, I'm trying to get use to people calling me every which way." She replied eating a piece of bread and looking at Tina causing Tina to sip her wine. We all finished eating dinner and went into the living room to watch some TV. Mercedes was sitting next to me with Tina beside her. I felt Mercedes hand reach into my jeans and boxers and she started jerking me off. Tina was too into the movie to realize what was happening. I threw my head back and enjoyed the hand job she was giving me. I heard a moan and I knew it wasn't coming from me. I looked and seen Tina's head buried between Mercedes' thighs causing me to almost shoot my load. I unbuckled and unzipped my jeans causing Mercedes to smile. She stopped Tina only for a brief moment so she could sit up on her knees on the couch and Tina could eat her out from behind.

"You like that?" I groaned in her ear as she ran her tongue up and down my shaft as she moaned. I looked and saw Tina was up under her and Tina's hand was in her jeans causing me to groan. I slapped Mercedes ass causing her to moan loudly.

"Fuck yes Tina! Umm just like that." She moaned running her tongue over the head of my dick and she gently sucked on it. She spat on my dick and her hand motions started going faster as her mouth picked up speed also. She moved her hand out of the way and deep throated me almost causing me to cum. She ran her lips down my dick and started to sucking and lick all over my balls. I kept hearing her groan around my balls. She put her mouth back on my dick and tightened up her cheek muscles causing me to shoot my load down her mouth. She licked and sucked me all up causing me to become hard again.

"Put on a condom Mike. I want to see you fuck Mercedes." Tina said as she grabbed Mercedes ass in one of her hands and Mercedes started panting in my thigh. I saw her body shake and a sound didn't come out of her mouth as she came. Tina kept sucking and licking all over Mercedes' pussy causing her to come again and scream. She sat up and Tina did also and they started kissing, they're kisses were hot and not sweet but frantic causing me to jerk off. They stopped and turned their attention to me. Mercedes stripped Tina out of her clothes and laid on her back and had Tina sit on her face.

"Fuck me Mike and don't you dare stop." Mercedes warned as I put on a condom. I pulled her down by her thighs and put one leg on the top of the couch and the other around my waist. I slid inside of her slowly causing her to moan I grabbed her hips and sped up just the way she liked it and I heard her and Tina grown out at the same time. I saw Tina's hips go in every which direction causing me to smile. I turned Mercedes over on her stomach and she put Tina on her back. I loved Mercedes face down ass up in the air. I saw her slide her fingers inside of Tina causing Tina to yell her name.

"I'm so fucking close baby!" I heard Tina yelled as she grabbed Mercedes hair as I grabbed her hips as I started fucking her without a care. I heard Mercedes screaming and yelling.

"I'm cominggg!" Tina yelled as Mercedes grabbed a hold to her hips. Tina came and Mercedes kept eating her out causing me smile. I slapped her ass once, twice and the third time I felt her walls clench me hard. I put my foot down on the floor and sped up hitting her spot.

"Oh shit MIKEEEE!" Mercedes yelled and then she hit that note as she came causing me to come with her a couple of seconds after her.

I lazy pumped in and out of her until I stopped coming. I collapsed on my ass on the couch and Mercedes had stopped eating Tina out after she came again. We all laid there breathing heavily. Tina got up and grabbed Mercedes and I hand and dragged us up the steps.

"I want you to fuck me while Mike watches." Tina said biting her bottom lip at Mercedes. Mercedes grabbed a strap on from her bottom drawer and put it on and laid Tina down. She fucked Tina causing Tina to scream and yell words that I've never head or understood.

"Come fuck me Mike baby." Mercedes moaned as she put Tina on all fours. I got behind Mercedes and slipped right inside of her juicy wet pussy causing me to grunt. She put her arm around Tina's waist to sit Tina up as we moved in sync. I sped up and so did Mercedes all you heard was skin slapping and moans and grunts.

"Oh fuck!" I heard Mercedes yell as I sunk my teeth into her shoulder and my nails into her thigh as I went faster. Mercedes came first then Tina then I. We stopped after that one and we all laid there with Mercedes in the middle.

"Now was that so hard for the three of us to finally come together as a couple?" Mercedes asked as I ran my hand up her thigh to cup her pussy.

"No, but I never got to taste you." I groaned before lowering myself to her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Mercedes yelled as I gently nibbled on her pussy lips and sucked on her pussy.


	10. QuinnCedes shot gun

**I'm so damn bored so I guess I'll do a quick QuinnCedes (I don't know the meaning of quick drabble!) I started on a BerryCedes last night so I'll finish it today!**

**Quinn  
**

I sat up on my elbow and watched her sleeping. Ever since I had stayed with the Jones family when I was pregnant with Beth I always slept in bed with Mercedes no matter what it had been. She left her bedroom door unlocked so I could just slip in, in the middle of the night and sleep wrapped up in her arms it was something I loved. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and she gently smiled in her sleep causing me to smile. I always wondered what she dreamed about, I would ask but she would never tell me. She woke up up looking into my eyes causing me to smile.

"Morning babe." I said as she stretched.

"Morning Que." She replied rolling over on her back.

"How was your nap?" I asked as she yawned.

"It was good, how long have you been watching me?" Mercedes asked as I smiled.

"For about 20 minutes, I couldn't help myself. I love to watch you sleep." I replied as she chuckled.

"You could have woken me up." She replied as I got up out of bed naked as the day as I was born. I stretched and she slapped my ass causing me to laugh.

"I'm not getting back in bed with you, no matter how much you beg." I said over my shoulder as I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and turned it on warm water. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood in front of the mirror looking at all the passion marks she left on my bottom. I had one on my inner thigh, on my shoulder, one on my lower back and her recent hand print on my ass. She walked in and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you so much." She said as I turned around and looked at her.

"I love you more." I replied as she shook her head.

"That is impossible, I love you more." She replied as we stepped into the shower.

"That' what you think." I replied standing up under the shower head and letting the water run through my hair.

"That's what I know." Mercedes replied as I smiled at her. I washed my hair and hers and washed our bodies before getting out.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" I asked as she ran leave in conditioner in her hair leaving it curly and wavy just how I loved it.

"I don't know what I'll wear though." She replied as I started blow drying my short hair. I was glad I kept the hairstyle from my senior year short and sexy.

"How about a dress." I replied smiling at her.

"No I'm not wearing a dress only so you can rip it when we come back home." She replied finishing up with her hair. She took off her robe causing me to bite my bottom lip. Her waist line had gotten small but her curves were still there.

"I promise I won't rip it off when we get back home." I replied as she put on a pair of boy shorts and a lace bra to match them. She walked into the closet and came back out in a pencil waist skirt and cream colored button up short sleeve shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and a pair of black and cream colored heels with a leather jacket.

"Too sexy?" She asked putting her hair in a clip with a couple of strands hanging down and she put on a pair of glasses.

"No more like fuck me I'm a naughty school teacher." I replied as she laughed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and turned to the side then to the front.

"Okay I'll take off the glasses." She replied taking off the glasses and shook her head no.

"Just take out the clip in your hair." I replied as she nodded. She took out the clip and ran her fingers through her hair and nodded her head.

"Okay I can do this one." She replied going to the vanity and sitting down. She did light make up and some lip gloss.

"I love you." I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Que." She replied smiling and putting in her earrings. She put on a simple ring and a bracelet I bought her for her birthday last year. She finished and I got dressed in a simple dark green v-neck dress and a pair of black high heels.

"Ready?" I asked putting on some blush and some lip gloss and tossed it in my clutch.

"Yes I'm ready." She replied nodding her head grabbing her clutch. She grabbed the keys to the Audi and we walked out of the house turning off lights and I left on the lamp in the hallway. We walked out of brownstone in New York and went to go meet up it a couple of co-workers of mine at the law firm. She drove out to Trinity Place Bar. Jazz filled the car as I rubbed her thigh as she shifted gears.

"How is the album going?" I asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Its good, I just have to be at the studio tomorrow at 6 in the morning and hopefully be out of there by 2. How is work for you?" She asked as I ran my thumb in circles on her knee.

"It's okay, I have to be in court tomorrow for a rich kid." I replied as she looked at me.

"I know you'll do good." She replied pecking my lips before the light turned green and she started driving off again. We came to the restaurant and a host opened my door helping me out and another one with Mercedes. Just as she handed the valet the keys and he handed her a ticket the paps came out of no where flashing pictures of us.

"So Miss. Jones when is the album coming out?" A pap asked as Mercedes smiled.

"You'll have to find out for yourself." She replied as I smiled and shook my head. We took a couple of pictures and we walked into the place.

"I have a reservation for Fabray." I said as the host smiled.

"Yes, your party is already here." She replied as I nodded my head. I laced Mercedes' fingers with mine and we walked to our table.

"Sorry we're late." I said as my co-workers stood up and gave me a hug.

"It's fine we just got here a couple of minutes ago. This must be the wonderful Mercedes you keep talking about." My co-worker Brian said smiling at Mercedes.

"Yes this is Mercedes, Mercy babe this is Brian and Kyle." I said introducing them.

"Hello, how are you doing." She said shaking their hands.

"I'm doing just fine now that you're here." Kyle said smiling at Mercedes.

"Quite the charmer are you." She said as we sat down. She ordered a lemonade and I ordered a glass of wine.

"Aren't you Mercy J?" Brian asked as Mercedes nodded her head.

"Yes that's me." Mercedes replied sipping her drink.

"Quinn why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked as I laughed.

"Because I just didn't you hit on her I'm breaking your jaw." I replied with a smile.

"Be nice babe." Mercedes said rubbing my thigh up under the table.

"I am being nice." I replied sipping my wine and smiling at her as she shook her head.

"So what are you two doing tomorrow?" Kyle asked looking at Mercedes and I.

"Well Mercedes has to be in the studio tomorrow and I have court." I replied as our food came. We made small talk out of everything and I paid the tab.

"You ready to go?" I asked kissing her lips as she nodded her head. We left and took a couple of pictures for the paps before going home.

"Can we make some sundaes?" Mercedes asked as she drove home.

"Are you talking about the kind of sundaes I love?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Maybe." She replied as I gently bit her neck causing her body to shake and shiver.

"Please let it be." I whined running my hand up her skirt and gently pinching her clit causing her to moan.

"Baby stop I gotta drive us home." She replied as I rubbed her clit in circles causing her to drive slowly. We made it home and we both got out the car.

"I can't wait to get you on the other side of this door." I groaned in her ear as she opened the door and put the keys on the coffee table. She turned to me and I pushed her up against the wall as we started kissing. I un-tucked her shirt and ran my hand up my skirt and ripped her panties off before running my fingers up and down her slit and she unzipped my dress and running her nails down my back as she put on her her legs on my waist as I attacked her neck with kisses and sucking on her neck as I slid my fingers inside of her.

"Woah!" I heard her mother yell causing us to jump apart.

"What are you..ohh." Mr. Jones said coming into view.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Mercedes said nervously laughing.

"um well we came to the city for your performance on Sunday." Mr. Jones said as Mercedes started buttoning up her shirt and zipping up her skirt from behind her and I zipped up my dress.

"Oh okay." Mercedes replied clearing her throat.

**Mercedes**

Why does my parents always have to come and ruin a wet dream? This is the 5th time they've done this since Quinn and I have been together since our Jr year in high school. First time they didn't realize Quinn was in the room up under the large blanket on my bed.

_Flashback_

_Quinn had came over in the middle of the night because her parents had been arguing again and I knew my parents didn't mind her being over._

_"Are you okay?" I asked running my fingers through her hair as she laid on my chest._

_"Yes I'm fine, I'm tired of them arguing over my school." She replied as I kissed her forehead._

_"It's okay babe, I'll be at UCLA so you'll be fine. I promise." I replied as she looked up at me and kissed my lips._

_"I love you so fucking much." She said as I kissed her back._

_"I love you too babe." I replied as she ran her hand up my night shirt and cupped my pussy causing me to moan._

_"What time is it?" She asked as I looked over at my iHome._

_"It's 8 in the morning." I said as she nibbled on my bottom lip._

_"Good." She replied before kissing me again and rolling me over on my back as she settled between my legs. I ran my fingers through her hair as we deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue down my jaw to my neck and gently sucked and nibbled on it causing me to moan._

_"Umm Quinn." I groaned running my hands down her back and grabbing her ass._

_"Yes baby." She moaned as I opened my legs more for her._

_"I love you." I moaned as she looked me in the eyes._

_"I know." She replied before kissing my lips. She lifted my shirt over my head and sucked on my nipples causing me to throw my head back. We haven't had sex for 2 weeks and god I've missed her touch. She sucked a little harder and gently nibbled on my nipples with a tug causing me to dig my nails in her ass. Quinn loved me digging my nails in her back or any where for that matter. She mainly loved when I would run my nails lightly down from her chest to her stomach. She ran her tongue down my stomach and kissed every inch of it causing me to laugh. She went under my giant blanket and smiled at me. She put my legs over her shoulders before licking my pussy up and down. I licked my bottom lip and ran my fingers through my hair. She circled her tongue around my clit before sucking on it as she slid her fingers inside of me causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly. She sped her fingers up and continued to suck on my clit._

_"Mercy baby wake up!" I heard my mother yell before she walked into my room causing my body to freeze._

_"I just woke up ma!" I yelled as Quinn sucked on my clit harder and letting it go with a pop as she curled her fingers up and rubbed on my g-spot._

_"Okay we'll get up and get ready!" She yelled walking into my closet. I felt my thighs shake as I squirted in Quinn's mouth biting down on my pillow trying to control my scream._

_"Are you okay?" My momma asked as I nodded my head._

_"I'm having cramps ma." I said as she nodded her head._

_"Oh okay, we'll I guess I'll leave then." She said walking out of my bedroom. I started riding Quinn's fingers as she sped her fingers up causing me to cum. I felt Quinn suck and lick up my juices before she kissed her way up my body._

_"I love you." She said kissing my lips._

_"I hate you so much right now." I said kissing her back. She got out of bed and handed me my night shirt and I put it on and got out of bed. My parents realized last minute that I had lied about the cramps and that Quinn was over._

_end of flasback  
_

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked as Quinn came down the stairs in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Not long just for the rest of the week, go explore. Might even go to D.C." Daddy said as I nodded my head.

"Oh okay that's good." I said as Quinn sat beside me and handed me a bottle of water.

"Well we'll get out of your hair and go back to the hotel. Night guys." Daddy said kissing my forehead and Quinn's before leaving.

"That was eventful." Quinn said kissing my neck.

"Yeah I know, they just ruined everything." I said shaking my head getting up.

"No they didn't ruin anything, I haven't gotten my sundae." Quinn said as I shook my head no.

"No sundae tonight." I said as she laughed.

"I'm getting my Mercy Sundae." Quinn said kissing my lips. It was a damn shame how just one kiss could shut me up and one touch of her fingers could turn me on. Any place on my body she could touch and I would forget about what we were talking about. She took off my shirt and shorts and sat me up on the counter and kissed my inner thighs causing my body to shiver. She walked to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream, cherry syrup, chocolate syrup and the ice cream. She put my hair up in a high ponytail and squirted whipped cream down my neck, over my nipples and on my thighs. She kissed me before running her tongue down my neck and she gently sucked and licked over my nipples.

"Quit teasing me Que." I moaned as she nibbled on my nipples before gently pushing me back on my elbow and licked up and down my thighs.

"I'm not done teasing just yet." She groaned before taking off her sweats and shirt. She cleared everything off the counter and put me up on the counter and laid me down on my back before dipping her finger inside of the ice cream and running it all over my pussy.

"Baby that is cold." I said shivering.

"Not for long." She replied before covering her mouth all over my pussy and wagging her tongue all in it and sucked up my juices. I tossed my head back and let her drink me in.

"Ohh baby keep doing it like that." I groaned as she sucked on my pussy lips as I ran my fingers through her hair. She pulled away before putting Cherry Syrup on my pussy and ice cream and licking it up causing me to cum in her mouth. She looked down at me as my body just shivered and shook on the counter.

"Come on lets get cleaned up." Quinn said as blood rushed back to my legs.

"Nope it's your turn to be punished." I said kissing her lips. I pushed her down on the floor and grabbed the whipped cream, ice cream and chocolate syrup. I dipped my finger in the ice cream and wrote my name on her belly and sprayed whipped cream on her nipples, and on her pussy.

"Where should the chocolate go?" I asked out loud as she just laid there causing me to smile. I leaned down and started sucking on her nipples and she tried to wrap her legs around my waist but I stopped her. I sucked on her other nipple and gave her a hickey right on the side of her breast causing me to smile at my hand work. I licked up my name painfully slow, with every letter I nibbled just a little bit before licking again. I got to her pussy and grabbed her leg and put chocolate syrup down her leg before licking it up and stopping just before I got to her sweet wetness, I did the same with the other leg and she was getting tired of my teasing.

"STOP FREAKING TEASING ME MERCY!" She hissed causing me to laugh.

"You're a party pooper." I said before spreading her legs and sucking in her clit causing her to throw her head back and grab the back of my head. I stopped sucking on her clit and ran my tongue up and down her slit before spreading her pussy lips and sliding my fingers inside of her making her back arch off the floor.

"Oh, I'm so fucking close!" She yelled as I slid my third finger inside of her. I opened up the freezer drawer and dug all the way in the back before pulling out the glass dildo I had bought. I slid out my fingers as I started sucking back on her clit and slid the glass dildo right inside her of her causing her to squirt in my mouth.

"Oh fuck! Oh my fucking GOD!" She yelled wrapping her legs around my neck with her hands buried deep in my hair as she started riding the dildo. I worked it in and out of her causing her to cum hard with her legs shaking. I kissed her inner thighs as I slid the dildo out and she unwrapped her legs from around my neck and she slid her fingers out of my hair. I kissed my way up her body and kissed her lips.

"I don't think I can stand right now." Quinn said as I laughed.

"So, do you think I should have stopped teasing you?" I asked as she shook her head no.

"No, I think teasing me was just the right amount of what I needed." Quinn said laughing. I picked her up in my arms and walked up the steps and into the bathroom.

"You're not that heavy." I said setting her down on the counter as I ran our bath.

"Sure whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes.

"You aren't babe, now if you were to pick me up that would be a totally different story." I replied as I turned on the jets and the warmer. We slid into the tub and just relaxed.

"You're not heavy either, I've picked you up before." Quinn said as I saw with my back to her front.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked yawning.

"I'm never ready, are you?" She asked before she started washing my body and I washed hers.

"With all the dairy I just consumed I'm not going anywhere." I said as we got out and dried off. I put on a simple gown and a pair of panties and Quinn decided to go just in a pair of panties.

"You look like you got drunk and just stripped." I said climbing into bed.

"Right." She replied climbing into bed with me.

"Oh crap, the ice cream and crap." I said getting out of bed. I cleaned up real quick and got back in bed.

"Just always cleaning." Quinn said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Can't help it, it's what I do." I replied before yawning.

"Night Cedes." Quinn said kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**ohh what what what son! (I'm never attempting a drabble ever again...it always seems longer than what I wanted it to be. too much to be cramped in a itty bitty story of mine!)**

**ughh I guess I'll update BerryCedes tomorrow *since no one loves me***


	11. Chapter 16

******BerryCedes BOOM! (I was so bored doing this today!) **

**Rachel**

"So how are you and Mercedes doing?" My dad Hiarm asked as we ate dinner.

"We're doing good, Sam left." I said as they nodded their heads.

"That's good, so I was wondering did you want to invite Mercedes to Temple on Saturday." My Daddy Leroy said as I stopped eating.

"I don't think she would go." I said smiling.

"No I'm positive she would love to go, you could go to church with her on Sunday. She and I go to the same church." Leroy said as I nodded my head.

"I'll ask her tonight dads." I said as I went back to eating my tofu and salad. We finished dinner and I got in my room took a shower did my nightly routines and jumped in bed with my laptop and phone in hand.

"Hey babe." Mercedes said as she answered the phone, I heard the TV and water running.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I logged onto Facebook and seen I had an inbox from Sam and some guy named Shane.

"Just got out the shower and I'm brushing my teeth right now." She said laughing.

"Hey babe, do you know a guy named Shane?" I asked as I heard the water turn off.

"Yeah, he is on the football team. I think that is Azimo's cousin or something like that. Why what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as I heard the TV.

"He just sent me a message on Facebook is all." I said as I read Sam's message.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Look I know I'm the last person you want to inbox you or even contact you for that matter. Just tell Mercedes I'm sorry about that night I don't know what was going through my brain. I had been drinking with Finn, and the thought of her being with you kind of tripped me out I guess. I know that isn't a reason to justify my actions on what I did to her but just please tell her I'm sorry and I'm dealing with the pain I caused her every day and night. Treat her right and when she tries to push you away just love her harder make her understand how much you love and care for her._

_-Sam_

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Mercedes yelled causing me to stop reading the message again.

"Yes baby?" I answered closing out his message.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked as I glanced over Shane's message. He was asking what was I to Mercedes and to see if I could get them two together.

"Nothing I was just reading a message on Facebook." I replied as I heard her yawn.

"Oh, what did Shane want?" She asked before I heard her talking to someone in the background. "Momma said goodnight."

"Tell her I said goodnight, um he wants me to get you two together and to give him your number. Oh he wants to also know what I am to you." I replied as she started laughing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Azimo told him that you and I are together." She replied yawning again.

"Baby go to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" I asked before shutting down my laptop.

"Yes that's fine. I love you." She said sounding sleepy.

"I love you more baby. See yo in the morning." I replied before we both hung up. I turned off my TV and turned off my bedside lamp and went to sleep only to dream of me being a star on Broadway. I woke up the next morning took a shower brushed my teeth ate a quick breakfast and got dressed in a simple skirt and a sweater. I put on my shoes and grabbed my book bag, books and keys.

"Bye dads." I said giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"Bye Rachel." My dads said kissing my forehead. I walked out the door and got into my car and headed over to Mercedes house. I parked in the driveway and seen Mr. Jones walking out of the house with Derrick.

"Morning Mr. Jones." I said as Derrick climbed out of his arms and ran to me and hugged my legs.

"Morning Rachel, I think Mercedes is still in her room. She woke up a bit late." He said as I picked Derrick up and hugged him. I handed him over to Mr. Jones and they got into the car.

"Okay that's fine." I replied before walking into the house.

"Morning Mrs. Jones." I said as she smiled at me.

"Morning Rachel, she woke up a bit late so I think she is in the shower." Mrs. Jones said as we hugged.

"Okay, I'll go on up. Have a nice day at work." I said before she walked out of the door. I took off my shoes and walked up the steps and into Mercedes room only to see her standing in front of her closet in a pair of lace boy shorts and a bra singing to a Beyonce song causing me to smile.

"What would make Rachel drool." She said out loud causing me to smile. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" She yelled pouting.

"Sorry you look so fucking sexy like this." I said as she turned around and kissed my lips and sucked on my tongue.

"Um, do I know?" She asked before we started kissing again. I deepened the kiss pushing her up against the door and she wrapped her leg around my waist. She put my hand down her panties so I could feel how wet she was.

"Shit your so fucking wet." I groaned as I kissed and sucked on her neck causing her to moan out my name. I ripped off her panties and laid her down on the bed.

"I know you didn't just...ohh." She moaned as I licked her pussy up and down before sucking on her clit. I read online about doing ABCs while eating someone out and I decided why not do it before school.

"I wanna play a game." I groaned as I kissed her inner thigh.

"What ohh game?" She asked running her fingers through my hair.

"Do you know your ABCs?" I asked kissing her. I unsnapped her bra from the front and started sucking on her nipples. She ran her hand up my skirt and grabbed my ass.

"Stop teasing me." She groaned as I gently nibbled on her nipples. I kissed her lips one last time before I ran my tongue down her body and gently kissed her belly button causing her to laugh. I spread her legs and kissed her clit.

"You gotta tell me the letters." I replied as she moaned as I gently blew on her clit before sucking on it. I decided to write out her name on her pussy and was already shaking. I started doing the ABCs and she didn't last past F. I licked up her juices and smiled. I slid in 2 fingers and sped up my fingers and rubbed her G-spot going fast and she started squirting.

"OH FUCK!" She yelled as her body shook. She couldn't stop squirting and her legs wouldn't stop shaking. Her body stopped shaking and she just looked at me.

"I hate you." She groaned as I ran my thumb over her clit causing her to close her legs tightly.

"You love me." I said bending down and kissing her lips.

"Can we stay here today?" Mercedes asked as I lay beside her and ran my fingers down her body.

"No we can't babe, we're seniors we only have 5 more months left of school. You have Cheerio practice and I have to work on my NYAD audition after school." I replied as she stopped my fingers from playing with her pussy.

"I know but I just want to sit this one day out." She said kissing my lips.

"Nope you cannot persuade me with your lips like you did last time." I replied as she laughed.

"Well my lips were on your other lips." She said smiling causing me to laugh. She kissed my lips and pulled off my sweater.

"No baby not today." I groaned as she kissed my neck and gently sucking and nibbling on it.

"Not today?" She questioned as her hands rubbed my breast and her thumbs gently swiped my nipples causing me to moan.

"No not right oh now." I moaned as she kissed my lips and her hand ran up my thigh and she cupped my pussy causing me to groan out her name.

"You're wet I think now is the right time." Mercedes groaned in my ear before she took off my skirt and took off my thong. When she would eat me out everything would go out of the window that was in my mind. She ran her tongue up and down my pussy before she slid her fingers inside of me.

"Baby umm what oh shit!" I yelled as she started sucking on my clit and twisting her fingers in and out of me.

"You like that?" She moaned before running her tongue up and down and all around my clit before sucking on it and licking it and just doing everything in her mind. I looked down and she was looking up at me. She slid another finger inside of me and sped up.

"Oh shit I'ma bout to ohh!" I yelled as she smiled.

"You ready to cum for me baby?" Mercedes asked as she kissed the top of my pussy and smiling up at me. I was 10 seconds from cumming and she pulled her fingers out of me and started sucking on them and getting up.

"No baby I'm so fucking close!" I groaned as she smiled at me.

"We gotta get to school remember?" She asked before walking into the bathroom. I sighed and got up followed her into the bathroom. We took a quick shower and I got changed into a skirt that came up to my thigh and a sweater. She had on a skirt and a pair of boots with a deep v-neck and her necklace. She put on some lip gloss and eye liner with some eye shadow and brushed her hair out and I walked out of the room. I put on my shoes and seen I had about 10 inbox messages asking where Mercedes and I were at. I looked and seen it was 10 in the morning causing me to smile. She walked down the steps with her book bag and books in hand.

"You ready?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her wallet and something else and walked towards me.

"Yes I'm ready, mind if we stop by Lima Bean?" She asked as I walked away from her.

"Nope I'm wanting some pomegranate tea right now." I replied as we walked out of the door. We got into my car and she rolled down the window. I glanced at her and she was singing along to the song on the radio causing me to smile. I pulled up at the Lima Bean and we both got out. We ordered and I paid for it and she was looking through a magazine.

"So how does it feel being a Cheerio again?" I asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"It feels no different than I did before, now I just have to wear that stupid skirt." Mercedes replied as our order were called. We both had gotten a bagel and tea.

"I bet you look sexy as fuck in that skirt." I said as we walked out of the Lima Bean and ran straight into Jesse.

"Well if it isn't Lazy Bones and Barbra Jr." He said smirking at Mercedes.

"What ever St. Douche." She replied before we walked to my car.

"Do you know your girls lips were on mine? Her lips tasted so damn sweet." Jesse said causing Mercedes to laugh.

"That's because her lips were wrapped around my clit before you walked in." She hissed before we got int the car and I drove off.

"Hey don't let him mess up your day." I said as I parked in the parking lot and we both got out.

"Trust me he didn't mess up my day." Mercedes said as we walked into school. We got a late pass from the office and walked to her locker first. She put her books away and pulled out her AP Calc book and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she put on some lip gloss.

"It's nothing just thinking." She replied as she closed her locker.

"No tell me what's the matter." I replied as we walked to my locker.

" Well you know I got into UCLA, I really want to go to LA to do some singing but I don't want to leave you." Mercedes said as I opened up my locker.

"Oh I see." I replied putting my books in it and grabbed out my AP English book.

"Baby I know we need to talk about it but I was just thinking about it last night." She said as I closed my locker and grabbed out my tea and bagel.

"It's fine, we'll talk about it later on." I replied kissing her cheek and walking off. This really did throw a wrench in our relationship as far as when we graduate and leave. I walked into my AP English class and halfway paid attention in it. It felt like I was going through a daze the whole school day.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as she pulled me into an empty class room.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." I replied as she looked in my eyes searching for something.

"Look if you're thinking about LA, it won't happen if it will break us up. I love you too much for that." She replied as I sat on a table.

"Why didn't you tell me last night when we were on the phone?" I asked as she walked in front of me.

"I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to start it." She replied as I nodded my head and got off the table.

"Oh okay." I replied grabbing up my books.

"Rachel where are you going?" She asked as I looked at her.

"I have to go to class." I replied before walking out of the classroom. I walked into AP Bio and she walked in 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry okay." She said barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Mercedes, do what is great for your future." I replied as I went back to paying attention in class. I didn't see the tears running down her face until she got up and rushed out of the classroom.

"Can I go see if she is okay?" I asked looking at the teacher. She nodded her head and I walked out after Mercedes and she was already gone out of the hallway. I walked into the bathroom and she was there wiping tears off her face.

"Babe I'm sorry okay, I know I've been acting like an ass all day but you being in LA scares me. You'll be all the way in LA and I'll be in New York and some how we'll try and make it work and I got a feeling it won't work because we might cancel going home for the holidays and I just don't to lose you." I said looking at her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We'll come to that bridge when it comes okay." She said nodding her head.

"Okay babe, I love you." I said as she kissed my lips.

"I love you more." She replied as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry okay, if it's what you really want do go for it. I don't want to hold you back. I'm behind you on whatever you do." I said as she nodded her head. We walked back to class and the bell had rang.

"Do you want to go off campus for lunch?" I asked as she leaned up against the locker that was right next to mine.

"Where would we go?" She asked as I put away my books and binders.

"We could go to subway." I said as she laughed.

"What would you get?" She asked as I kissed her nose.

"I don't know I'll figure it out." I replied as she shook her head no.

"No I don't want you to get sick. Remember what happened last time we went to McDonalds." Mercedes said as I closed my locker.

"Please don't bring that up." I replied as I felt my body shake. I leaned into her and started whispering about how badly I wanted to take her into an empty classroom and sit her on a teachers desk and eat her out until she passes out.

"Shit baby quit." She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck.

"That's what you want isn't it? For me to eat you out from behind to slap dat ass until you cream all over the desk?" I whispered up against her lips and ran my tongue over her bottom lip and gently biting it before sucking on it to ease away the small pain causing her to whimper. I felt her body shake as I kissed my way down to her neck and behind her ear and gently sucking on her earlobe.

"Oh shit!" I heard Santana yell causing me to roll my eyes.

"Hi Santana." I said turning around and looking at her.

"um hi to you too Berry. Are you okay Wheezy?" Santana asked looking at Mercedes as she tried to calm down her breathing.

"um yeah I'm fine." Mercedes said before she walked/ran into the bathroom.

"What did you do to her?" Santana asked as I started laughing.

"Just whispered in her ear." I replied as we walked into the bathroom. I knocked on the stall.

"Who is it?" She asked clearing her throat.

"It's me babe." I replied as she unlocked the door and pulled me in.

"My knees are weak because of you." She hissed causing me to smile.

"I'm sorry babe." I replied as she shook her head. She pulled off her panties and put them in my hand.

"Just remember I'm walking around without any panties on." She hissed before walking out of the stall. I watched her ass sway in that tight skirt causing me to groan.

"This isn't going to be any fun." I thought to myself as I followed her out. I put her panties in my book bag and we went to a deli shop.

"So tell me something." She said as I sipped my organic smoothie.

"What's up?" I asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Well I was wondering did you want to skip Glee club and go back to my house." She said raising her eye brow at me.

"You have practice." I said as she finished eating and we both got up.

"I could always tell Coach Sue something came up at home and I had to go and just get my Cheerio outfit." Mercedes said as we walked out of the place and got into my car.

"Well talk to coach Sue first." I replied as she nodded her head. I drove back to school and she went to talk to Coach Sue and I guess she got the yes and we grabbed our stuff and I drove back to her house.

"I think Momma made you some Alfredo, it's in the fridge. I'm going to go see if this fits right." She said before walking into the downstairs bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the food and heated it up until she came out of the bathroom. I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating and she walked out of the bathroom in the Cheerio outfit almost causing me to choke on my food.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied sipping my water. I looked at her from bottom to top fuck top to bottom.

"Do you like it?" She asked sipping around causing the Cheerio skirt to fly up causing me to groan. Her ass was just too perfect in that outfit and she was tempting me hard. I looked at her breast and they were just big as ever causing my mouth to water.

"Upstairs now!" I groaned looking at her. She ran up the steps and I would slap her ass every chance I would get. She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me and kissed me.

"I love you." She groaned as I grabbed her ass in my hands.

"I love you too." I moaned sitting up and kissing her neck. I thought I hard the front door open but dismissed it. I sat up so my back was against the headboard and started kissing her again.

"Your lips taste like strawberries." She said laughing before sucking on my bottom lip and slipping her tongue into my mouth. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands through her hair and down her back to her ass, her ass seemed to always be my go to spot now rather than her hips or thighs.

"Mercy...WOAH!" I heard a guy yell causing me to jump and Mercedes to climb off of me.

"um Hi Maurice." Mercedes said looking at the guy.

"I'm not even going to ask, just letting you know I was home." He replied before nodding his head at me and walking back out of the room.

"Welp there goes my lady boner." I said getting up off the bed.

"That was just my older brother Maurice, I guess he is back home from college." Mercedes said standing in front of me.

"Oh wow, just when I'm sucking on his sisters tongue he burst through the door. It was nice to meet him." I said as she laughed.

"I've seen him in worst." She replied before pecking my lips.

"I guess." I replied before we walked out of the room and down the steps. I tossed away my food and sat besides Mercedes at the kitchen Island as she looked through a cook book.

"What are you looking for?" I asked kissing her shoulder.

"A Vegan Recipe." She replied looking at me and kissing my lips.

"You know I eat a little bit of meat right." I said as she kept kissing my lips.

"I know that." She replied licking on my bottom lip.

"Okay this isn't going to work." Maurice said as Mercedes let out a deep breath.

"What Mars?" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"You and her, I thought you two were sworn enemies not a couple." He said sitting on the other side of the island.

"We made up and decided to be together." Mercedes said as he nodded his head.

"Okay I'll give you two that. But can we please keep the affection on a small load please." He said as Mercedes' parents walked through the door with Derrick running.

"Hello Rachel and Mercedes" Monica said giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." I said hugging her back.

"How was school today?" Eric asked hugging me also.

"It was okay." I replied as Derrick ran up to me and I put him on my lap and he started playing with my phone.

"That's good I hope." He replied as I bounced Derrick on my lap causing him to laugh.

"So when where you going to tell me that Berry and Mercy were together?" Maurice asked causing Mercedes to laugh.

"They've been together for about 4 months now." Monica said kissing the top of my head.

"Alright dinner is on Mercy and Rachel tonight." Eric yelled before running out of the kitchen and up the steps. Cedes and I decided on homemade pizzas just to keep it simple.

"Monopoly or Phase 10?" Eric asked as Cedes and I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Phase 10 is fine with me." Cedes and I said at the same time smiling.

"You two are already making me sick." Maurice said as Merc rolled her eyes.

"Like you and your girl friend don't make me sick." Mercedes said as I closed the dishwasher and started it up. I handed her a bottle of sweet tea and she sat between my legs on the floor while I sat on the couch. The family played while I checked my email and some schools in LA. Cedes won the first round then decided it was time for bed.

"I'm going to bed, see you all in the morning." Cedes said grabbing my hand and getting me up.

"I guess it's time for me to go to bed also." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know how she gets." Monica said causing me to laugh. Cedes and I walked up the steps to her room and I laid down while she pulled out night clothes.

"Come on!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. She pulled off my clothes and I did the same with her and we took a shower.

"You know what I love about you?" Mercedes asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist as we faced each other, all the lights were off along with the TV the only light we needed was the light coming in from the moon outside. She had put on some soft jazz music.

"No what is it?" I asked running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"You're sweet, sexy and soft." She said causing me to laugh.

"I'm soft?" I asked as she sucked in my thumb.

"Yes you're soft, your lips are soft, every part of your body is soft and I love it." Mercedes said causing me to smile. She straddled my lap and we started kissing. I grabbed her ass up under her night gown and she smiled into the kiss.

"Your ass is very soft." I said as she laughed.

"Hey Merc..dude the fuck." Maurice yelled causing Cedes to stop kissing me.

"What do you want Maurice? Plus have you ever heard of fucking knocking?" Mercedes hissed looking at him over her shoulder.

"Momma wanted to know where was your shampoo. Plus you should put a sock on the door." Maurice said causing Mercedes to blow out a deep breath.

"No you need to learn how to freaking knock like everyone else in this house." Mercedes said getting up out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Fucking wet dream killer." Mercedes hissed coming out of the bathroom and throwing the bottle of shampoo at him and climbing back into bed with me and straddling my lap.

"Whatever, I'll lock your door." He said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Now where were we?" Mercedes asked sucking on my bottom lip and sliding her tongue into my mouth as we kissed.


	12. Lady Kisses

**Since you all suck YES ALL OF YOU! I'm going to write some SanCedes...Then some Artcedes (Artie has to walk I'm sorry) Then all of you can suck on some OREOS! **

**Mercedes  
**

"Shut up!" I yelled causing everyone to become quite. It started off as a regular day at this boring ass high school but got turned all the way the fuck up side down when she came back.

"Seriously what are you going to do?" Artie asked as I looked down and played with my shirt.

"I don't know right now, just give me some time to think." I said getting up and walking out of the auditorium. This wasn't how my senior year was supposed to go. She had left me, I didn't leave her. I walked to my locker and grabbed out my notebooks and my book bag and walked out of school.

"Hey Mercy." I heard her voice say from behind me.

"God why now, why me?" I thought to myself as I slowly turned around to face her.

"Hey Britt." I said giving her a small smile.

"I was wondering did you umm want to go to the movies to see Madagascar 3 with me and then we could umm go to bread sticks after." Brittany said changing her weight from one leg to the other and looking down at her shoes.

"I'd like to Britt." I said causing her to look up with a giant smile.

"Thank you Mercy!" She yelled wrapping her arms around me and hugging me close. My body wasn't supposed to react to her like this, she had left for 5 months and no one knew where she went.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then." I said looking up at her.

"I'll pick you up at 7." She said looking down at me. I honestly don't know how it happened but my back was up against lockers, my hands were in her hair and oh this kiss was doing something to my nether regions. I felt her hands grab my waist pulling me closer to her causing me to smile into the kiss.

"I love you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied before kissing me again. No this wasn't how it was supposed to go, I was supposed to be getting answers from Brittany Susan Pierce not sucking faces with her and telling her how much I love her. No this doesn't go great.

"Stop sucking faces in my hallway, Brassy Hag and Pierce." Coach Sue yelled on the bull horn causing me to jump nearly out my fucking skin.

"What do you want?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Well since Brittany is back, she is back on my Cheerios which means I get my fucking trophy in that case and you glee kids can all die in hell." Coach Sue yelled as I looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Look just because Brittany is back doesn't mean she is doing stunts that can kill her, got me?" I said with way sass.

"Fine, just because I respect you Medea." Coach Sue said causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll see you later." Brittany said kissing me one last time.

"Yeah sure." I replied looking up at her.

"I'm serious Mercy, I won't leave like I did last time. I didn't know I was leaving. I just thought that Lord Tubbington had hid all my clothes from me and really I had to leave and go to Florida for some type of test." Brittany said causing me to raise my eye brow at her.

"We'll talk about it later." I replied looking into her blue eyes.

"I know we will." She replied kissing my cheek and skipping off behind Coach Sue.

"I see you got that cleared up." Santana said beside me.

"Please leave it alone Santana." I said as she opened up her locker.

"No you need to clear that up and now. I know you're hurt and all but you two need to talk. She played Mike and you, Wheezy." Santana said as I saw Quinn out the corner of my eyes.

"When are you going to talk to Quinn?" I asked as Quinn walked past and went to her locker.

"I will Wheezy, stop pressuring me about it." Santana said causing me to laugh.

"Whatever you say Satan but when she gets away don't be sad." I replied as we walked towards the gym. We walked into the gym only to see Brittany and Mike locked lips.

"Oh no, I'm about to go all Lima Heights." Santana said dropping her bag and running up to Mike before I could grab her arm.

"What the fuck is going on here, one minute you're with Mercedes now you're sucking faces with Chang here. That is bullshit Brittany!" Santana yelled before I walked out of the gym. I didn't stop walking for anyone until I got to my car and unlocked it only to have Brittany take away my keys.

"Give me my damn keys back Brittany." I hissed trying to control the tears that was about to stream down my face.

"No we have to talk. I'm not all Unicorns and Rainbows right now Mercy. Mike kissed me my unicorn, I didn't kiss him back, I knew I couldn't kiss him back because he wasn't you." Brittany said with a sad voice.

"Britt I just need my keys okay." I said looking inside of my car.

"No I want to talk Mercy, you like to run and I hate running right now. My legs hurt I had to do squats and push ups for Coach and my legs really hurt." Brittany said almost whining.

"What do you want to talk about Brittany? How I feel cheated because Mike knew where you were but your girlfriend didn't. Your so called special unicorn didn't know where you were and for 2 weeks I cried myself to sleep because I found out you two had sex." I said as tears slid down my face.

"I'm sorry Mercy, He told me he was just stretching me out for practice when we had sex. He only knew where I was going because he had came over the day after I left and my parents told him." Brittany said touching my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk right now Brittany I just wanna go home. Can I have my keys back?" I said turning around and looking at her and she had tears in her eyes also.

"Well can you take me home, my dad dropped me off today." Brittany said closing the distance between us two.

"Yeah I can do that." I replied as we kissed. We got into my car and she had her hand on my inner thigh.

"I love you." Brittany said kissing my neck.

"I love you too babe." I replied tried to bite back a groan as unbuttoned my jeans and slipped her hand inside of my panties and started stroking my clit.

"I wanna hear you." Brittany moaned in my ear gently nibbling on it. She slipped her fingers inside of me causing me to moan.

"Right there Britt." I moaned as she sucked on my neck and her fingers started hitting my spot and I pulled over on the side of a rode and put the car in park and let her have her way with me.

"Cum for me Mercy." She moaned in my ear sucking on my bottom lip and running her tongue down to my jaw giving me a hickey right there causing me to cum all over her fingers and hand. She pulled her fingers out of me and sucked on her fingers and started kissing me.

"You taste like skittles." Brittany said kissing me again. I started back driving and pulled into her driveway and parked my truck.

"Come on, I made you cookies." Brittany said smiling at me, I zipped and buttoned up my jeans and we both got out and she opened up the door.

"I know you're mad at me." Brittany said as I stopped looking around the kitchen and back at her.

"No I'm not, I'm just. I don't know." I replied sitting down. We ended up sitting down and eating cookies and just talking.

"Come on lets go up to my room." Brittany said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the steps and into her bedroom. She gently laid me down on the bed and we started kissing again. She pulled off my shirt and unsnapped my bra. She started sucking and nibbling all over my breast almost causing me to cum.

"Umm baby stop, your parents are here." I moaned as she slipped off my jeans and panties along with my shoes and socks.

"I don't care." She moaned spreading my pussy lips and sucking all over my pussy before sucking on my clit and running her tongue all around it.

"Umm babe, ohh shit." I moaned arching my back off the bed and pushed her face deeper into my pussy. She started humming all around my clit and running her tongue up and down my slits before slipping a vibrator inside of me.

**Brittany**

****I always love giving Mercedes lady kisses, she always moans out my name and runs her fingers through my hair. Usually when I give her sweet lady kisses she makes me cream when she screams my name and then she gives me sweet lady kisses but today was all about her.

I knew she had been mad at me for the whole Mike Chang situation but I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Plus when we had sex he told me he was just stretching me out before my big day for Cheerio practice the next day but I was really sore. His lady kisses were nothing like Mercy's and i really love her sweet lady kisses.

"I'm going to uhhh BRITTANNNYY!" Mercedes yelled grabbing a handful of my hair and creaming. I licked up all her cream and she wouldn't stop creaming. I pulled out the vibrator and she stopped creaming causing me to smile. She started kissing me and rolled me over on my back and straddled me and pulled off my shirt and shorts and then she took off my bra and thong and started sucking on my nipples.

"I've missed you." I moaned as she ran her tongue around my nipple before sucking on it.

"I've missed you too babe." Mercedes moaned before kissing me again. I loved the feel of her nipples on mine, when we kiss. She started sucking and nibbling on the side of my causing me to wrap my legs around her waist and out clits started to rub together causing me to moan. She kissed her way down my body and put my legs on her shoulders and she started giving me sweet lady kisses. Her lady kisses were different from the last time I remember. Now she was rougher but still pleasing. She started rubbing my button with her thumb and her tongue was inside of me. She stopped doing than and started sucking on my button again causing my back to arch off the bed and my hips started going with her tongue movements and I creamed screaming her name at the top of my lungs.

"I love you so much." I moaned as she kissed her way up my body.

"I know." Mercedes replied as we started kissing again. She got in the shower and came out in a towel, I got in the shower after her and she was sitting on my bed looking off.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" I asked getting dressed.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." Mercedes replied getting dressed and then Lord Tubbington walked out of my closet with a shirt of mine on.

"That isn't okay Lord Tubbington." I said picking him up and taking off my shirt. Mercedes started putting on her shoes and looked at her self in the mirror and nodded her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mercy said putting on her jacket.

"Can we just watch a movie?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah that's fine." Mercedes replied as we changed my sheets and blankets. Mercedes laid down and I laid my head on her chest and wrapped my arm around my arm around her waist. We ended up watching Disney Channel and Toy Story was on.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later." Mercy said as I looked up at her.

"Okay." I replied cuddling up to Mercedes. She ended up falling asleep and I just watched her. How her lips looked and how her button nose looked so cute.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you my special unicorn." I said laying my head on her stomach and hugged my stuffed unicorn.

"Dinner is ready Britt." My dad Peter said as I nodded my head.

"Okay thanks daddy." I said as he smiled. I woke Mercedes up and we went to go eat dinner.

"So Mercedes what college are you going to?" My mommy Susan asked as Mercedes looked up from her spaghetti.

"I'm going to NYU to study Medicine, figure I'll get my MD/PhD. They have a program where I can do the dual degree." Mercedes said causing me to smile.

"I got into NYU Tisch School of the Arts, I'm taking up dance though." I said as Mercedes smiled at me.

"That's great babe." Mercedes said kissing my cheek. Dinner went by fast.

"I should get going, I'm sure my parents called the house." Mercedes said after she helped me clean up the dishes.

"Where are they at?" My daddy asked looking at Mercedes.

"They had to leave and got to an important meeting in Colorado they'll be there for 3 weeks I believe." Mercedes said grabbing her keys.

"Why don't you stay here until they get back." My mommy said looking at Mercedes.

"No I couldn't impose, I'll be fine." Mercedes said nodding her head.

"Well at least have Brittany there with you, I'm sure you need the company." My daddy said smiling at Mercedes.

"If she wants to go that's fine with me." Mercedes said as I jumped up and down.

"Yay! Sleep over at Mercy's house!" I yelled running up the steps to pack up a suit case. I finished and we left.

"I love your house." I said as she parked in the garage and we both got out. She grabbed Lord Tubbington's bag and his cage and I grabbed his litter box and stuff. We walked in the house and her puppy Baby came running towards us. She turned off the alarm and we walked into her bedroom and I put down my suit case and we went to bed.

"I love you my special Unicorn." I said wrapping my arms around Mercedes.

"I love you too." She replied as I kissed her shoulder and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and Mercy was already up making breakfast singing along to the radio.

"Oh I wanna help!" I yelled causing her to turn down the music.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry syrup with cheesy eggs extra cheese." Mercedes said as she finished cooking and grabbing out the juice. She made my plate and she put a happy face on my pancakes causing me to smile We ate and decided to go to the mall.

"Go try it on!" I yelled at Mercedes pushing her towards the dressing room. I made her try on a blue dress and I knew it would be perfect for her. She came out and I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Do you like it?" Mercedes asked turning around. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to the side.

"I love it." I replied giving her a kiss. She went back and changed into her jeans and top and we went back to shopping.

"I'll be right back." Mercedes said giving me a kiss before walking away. I went into Forever 21 and bought some shirts, jeans and some shorts. I walked out with bags and went into Journeys.

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a second?" A guy asked looking at me.

"Umm sure hi." I said as hit bit his bottom lip at me.

"I'm Kevin." He said shaking my hand.

"There you are Brittany." I heard Mercedes say from behind me.

"I was just about to go into Journeys, oh this is my new friend Kevin. Kevin this is my girlfriend Mercedes." I said looking back at him.

"Hi Kevin." Mercedes said shaking hands with him.

"Yeah it's fine uhh Brittany." Kevin said walking off.

"Guess he didn't want to talk after all." I replied shrugging my shoulders. We finished shopping and went to breadsticks.

"So I got you something." Mercedes said putting a bag on the table.

"Ohh present!" I yelled clapping my hands. Our drinks came and the waitress walked off. I opened up the bag and grabbed out a box. I opened it and it was a necklace of a unicorn with my name in it.

"I love it." I said giving Mercedes a quick kiss.

"I knew you would." Mercy said kissing me back. We ate and went back to her house and we had more sweet lady kisses.


	13. Thinking About You

**Someone ordered a SanCedes Girl Peen *I believe* I think this one will be easy (since I don't know where to start with the regular SanCedes *don't know why* umm lets see)**

**Santana  
**

I knew Finn had left her high and dry, it was Finn "Bean Stalk" Hudson. That's what he does. He dates them becomes the perfect gentleman, wines and dines them, then he fucks them, becomes an asshole and leaves them for Rachel Berry.

"You okay?" I asked standing next to Mercedes at her locker.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied looking at Finn and Rachel walking down the hall.

"Hey, don't let him get you down. Why don't you come over to my house so we can watch some movies and order pizza, girls night in?" I asked as she turned her attention back to me. My eyes ran over her face, dark brown eyes, cute button nose, sexy plump lips and some cute puffy cheeks.

"That sounds like a plan to me, my parents aren't ever at home." Mercedes said looking at me. I saw Finn and Rachel walking towards us so I thought of the first thing that came to mind. I cupped Mercedes face and kissed her. Her lips taste like cherries and watermelon. I sucked on her bottom lip then ran my tongue over it and she gave me an entry and the was all she wrote. I heard either she or I moan but I couldn't and didn't stop. I sucked on her tongue and she ran her fingers through my hair. She pushed me up against the lockers and and I ran my hands down to her ass and grabbed it, rubbed it, squeezed it. We parted both breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry..." I said as she looked into my eyes.

"It's fine Santana." Mercedes said rubbing her thumb over my bottom lip and smiled.

"How about we go to my place now?" I asked as she raised an eye brow.

"How about mine, my parent's are gone for 2 weeks." Mercedes exclaimed as I grabbed her ass in my hands.

"Sounds good, your ass is so fucking soft. I can't wait until I fuck you from behind." I groaned in her ear before I ran my tongue over her ear and locked eyes with Finn who looked pissed.

"So you're picking up my trash Santana?" Finn yelled as I felt Mercedes' body tense in my arms.

"No I'm picking up something that should have been mine in the first place." I hissed wrapping my arms around Mercedes so she couldn't move.

"She's nothing but fat and slop anyways you can have her." Finn admitted with a smug look on his face. Mercedes pulled from my embrace and slapped the dog shit out of Finn causing it to echo through out the hallway.

"If I was nothing fat and slop then you wouldn't have been between my legs eating my out every fucking night, or was I fat and slop when you found out your father wasn't nothing but a fucking drunk. Was I fucking fat and slop when you found out how many times your father slept around on your mother and got another bitch pregnant, or was I still a concern ass girlfriend who gave a fuck about your life other than Berry who only thinks about her fucking self." Mercedes hissed standing toe to toe with him.

"How about I air your dirty little secrets?" Finn questioned looking down at Mercedes.

"What that I'm afraid that no one would ever love me because of how I look, how my mother always tries to put me on diets to get my weight down. What is my dirty little secrets Finn?" Mercedes asked looking at Finn.

"How about how you fucked Mr. Schue." Finn yelled causing Mercedes to laugh.

"That's not true Finn and we all know it, maybe your girlfriend did a couple of weeks ago in the auditorium" Mercedes said causing Rachel to storm off and Finn to follow.

"Damn! I didn't know you had that much of a back bone. Plus your body is sexy as fuck, you don't know how many guys in the locker room dream about you being with them but they're afraid you're just going to shoot them down."

"I highly doubt that Santana, what guy would want a 165 pound girlfriend? I'm to heavy, I'm black and everyone seems to think I have an attitude problem and I don't." Mercedes replied slamming her locker shut and walking away from me.

"Nope you're not getting away that easy Mercy." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me.

"Why do you even want me?" Mercedes asked as I pulled her into an empty classroom. I turned on some lights and locked the door. I grabbed her hand and walked to the back of the classroom and locked the other door and sat her on top of the teachers desk.

"Why do I want you? You haven't figured that out by now?" I asked standing between her legs letting her feel my hard on she had just given me. Standing up to Finn, and watcher her ass switch in her cheetah print leggings.

"Tell me why you want me?" She groaned as I kissed the side of her neck.

"You're sexy, smart, beautiful inside and out, you don't take no shit in front from anyone, you might have up a wall right now but I wanna break down that wall. I don't care what other people say about you, you're the only girl here who carries themselves like a lady and keeps her head up high." I moaned as she started kissing and sucking on the side of my neck.

"I want you to fuck me right here, right now on this desk." She groaned as I ran my thumbs over her hard nipples.

"As long as I get to hear you scream. But first I wanna taste you." I responded as I pulled down her leggings and panties. I ran my middle finger up and down her slit just to taste her and she tasted so fucking sweet. I pulled them off and gently laid her back and sat down in a chair and ran my tongue up and down her pussy and groaned.

"You're so fucking sweet." I stated before I started sucking on her clit and running my tongue all around it and lapping up her juices. I spread her pussy lips and slid my index finger inside of her and she was so damn tight.

"Ohh Santana...right there." Mercedes moaned as I sped my finger up.

"You want more?" I questioned running my tongue up and down her pussy and around her clit and started sucking and licking on it in my mouth.

"uhumm..." she groaned grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"I wanna hear you scream it." I said letting her clit go with a pop.

"More!" She cried out as her back arched off the desk and I slid two more fingers inside of her and twisted them in and out and then curled them up to her g-spot and went back to licking up her clit.

"Oh my fuckinnnn!" She screamed as she squirted in my mouth as her legs shook. I slid my fingers out of her and she kept shaking as I licked up her juices.

**Mercedes**

I think I'm in love with Santana, God the way she just made me squirt for the first time in my life. It felt like my body was full of electricity and all the hair on my body was standing up. I let her hair go and she kissed her way up my body. She took off my shirt and bra and kissed her way between my breast and kissed me.

"You're so fucking sweet." She said causing me to smile.

"I see, come sit on the desk." I said jumping down. She stood up and I pulled off her flannel shirt and v-neck and took off her sports bra and ran my tongue around her nipples before sucking on them. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned out. I gently nibbled on them and pushed her to the desk. I unbuckled and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down and off along with her boxers and smiled looking at her thick full long dick as she looked down at me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She moaned as I gently took a hold of it.

"You gotta teach me, Finn never wanted me to. I only gave him hand jobs." I said as my mouth watered just to have her in my mouth. I sat down in the chair, I've watched porn enough to know what to do, but I want to know what Santana liked. I started jerking her off slightly and ran my tongue over the head of her dick causing her to dick to jump in my hand and pre-cum to seep out. I gently sucked on the head of her dick then ran my tongue down the shaft.

"Just like umm that." She moaned as I jerked her off and sucked on the head. I looked up at her and took her deeper into my mouth and sped up my mouth and what my mouth couldn't handle my hand made up for. I ran my tongue down to her balls and ran my tongue all around them before taking them into my mouth and running my tongue around them and sucking on them gently. I took her back into my mouth and put my hands on her hips and sped up and tightened up my cheeks and she grabbed the back of my head and basically fucked my mouth but I enjoyed it, it made me wetter and I was close to cumming.

"Oh shit I'ma bout to FUCK!" She roared as she came down my throat and I drank it all, I wrapped my hand around her dick and the other massaged her balls as I drank the rest of her cum. I looked in her eyes and Santana was looking down at me smiling. I pulled her out of my mouth and ran my tongue over my bottom lip and jerked her off feeling her get hard again.

"How did I do for the first time?" I asked running my tongue over the head of her dick.

"Shit Merc, you did great." She moaned backing away from me. She stood me up and bent me over the desk, I heard a condom package open and I felt the head of her dick run up and down my slit. She tapped the head of her dick on my clit causing me to moan.

"Stop teasing me." I moaned as she slipped inside of me causing the both of us to groan out.

"You're so fucking tight." She moaned sliding out and then sliding back in all the way.

"Shit you're big and thick." I moaned grabbing a hold to the edge of the desk as she had me slightly stand up as she grabbed my hips and started to thrust in and out of me. She ran her tongue up my neck and gently biting me as she sped up.

"Fuck!" She hissed as I laid down on the desk and she grabbed my ass and plowed into me.

"Right there, ohhh!" I yelled as our hips started to connect, I didn't realize I was throwing it back at her until she grabbed a hold to my hips and sped all the way up and slapped my ass.

"yes!" Santana roared as she grabbed a fist full of my hair.

"I'ma cum, ohh fuck SANTANA!" I yelled as I saw stars behind my eye lids and my pussy walls tighten around her dick as I came hard. She slid out of my and flipped me over on my back and grabbed my thighs in her arms and slid back inside of me causing my breath to get caught in my throat. She leaned down and we started kissing as she sped up.

"You feel so fucking good!" I groaned scratching her back and grabbing her ass in my hands pulling her deeper in me. She sat up and pounded into me. I looked at her face and threw my head back.

"I'm shit!" Santana yelled as she rubbed my clit, she put my legs on her shoulders and grabbed my thighs with a death grip and all I could do was silently cry as I came hard.

"FUCK YES MERCEDES!" Santana yelled as she came. I reached up and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me deepening the kiss. She cleaned up and I handed her some baby wipes I had in my bag and we cleaned up and got dressed. We walked out of the classroom and Puck was standing there shaking his head.

"Finally you got some balls Sexy Momma." Puck said causing me to smile.

"Thank you Puck." I said smiling at him.

"Here is gum, cause I know how you two get down behind closed doors, let's head to this glee club." Puck said as I nodded my head and chewed the gum. Santana and I walked hand in hand to glee club. We walked in and all eyes were on us.

"You're a fucking whore Mercedes!" Finn yelled looking at me. I had to hold Santana back but Puck and Sam got to him before anyone could stop them.

"STOP!" I yelled as Puck was mid air punch.

"You think I'm a fucking whore when your girl has been sleeping around with St. James and Mr. Schue. See what you don't know is that Berry is pregnant, I wonder who the father is because we all know you haven't been getting any. Oh and by the way Santana can fuck way better than you, oh her pussy eating skills were past on point, oh and according to her I gave her the best head she has ever had. So call me a whore all you want to but just remember that baby Berry is carrying it ain't yours." I hissed as Santana pulled me away just as Mr. Schue walked in holding hands with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Mercedes, Santana can you please sit down I have a special announcement." Mr. Schue said as Santana sat down and had me sit on her lap.

"What is it Mr. Schue, do I get another solo?" Berry asked causing me to roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair.

"You're so fucking sexy." Santana groaned in my ear and grabbed a hold of my hips.

"No it isn't Rachel, Will and I are getting married!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled causing me to laugh at the face Rachel made, she started crying and ran out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked as everyone congratulated him.

"Just the pregnancy hormones Mr. Schue." I said smiling at him.

"She is pregnant?" He asked stuttering.

"Yep, pregnant." I replied as he ran out of the classroom.

"Guess Glee club is cancelled." Quinn exclaimed as we all ran out of the class room.

"Where do you think you're going, you owe me movies and pizza."Santana said wrapping her arms around my waist as I felt her hard on.

"I don't think you're thinking about Movies and pizza unless you wanna watch porn and eat me." I groaned kissing her lips. We got in my truck and went to my house and watched porn and tried to do everything we seen and ended up passing out after the 3rd condom.

"I love you." I heard Santana tell me as she kissed my nose. I curled up more to her in her arms and went back to sleep.


	14. Touch'N You!

**Had a idea while listening to DJ Khaled's "Take it to the head" (I totally love that damn song!)**

**Quinn  
**

I felt her squeeze my hand a little tighter than normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her.

"I guess, I just have to get use to it." She replied looking at me with a small smile.

"Is she okay?" He asked kissing the side of my neck.

"Yeah she is fine, just getting use to people staring at her." I replied as we stopped at her locker first.

"You need to let go of some tension?" He asked grinding on her ass causing her to groan quietly.

"Not right now." She moaned as I kissed the side of her neck.

"How about we go in the janitors closet." I groaned sucking on her earlobe.

"Calm it down you three." Kurt said breaking us up.

"Sorry, she shouldn't be wearing this low tank top and these leggings." Puck said as Mercedes smiled.

"So how are you feeling now that everyone knows about you three?" Sam asked kissing Kurt's lips.

"It's fine, just trying to get use to all of the whispers." Mercedes replied smiling at him. Sam finally told Mercedes that he had feelings for Kurt and she understood and let him go freely and I was there to claim her as mine finally and then Puck came along and here we are, us three.

"I promise it will all pass boo." Kurt said kissing Mercedes' cheek. Puck grabbed Mercedes' book bag and her AP Calc book and closed her locker. We walled to my locker and I grabbed my AP Calc book and Cedes and I walked to class holding hands.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Only about 10 times so far. I could never get tired of you telling me that." Mercy replied pecking my lips. She and I had dated over the summer after the whole Sam fiasco and she was open to dating Puck also but we had to set some ground rules for Puck. I kept staring at her as she wrote down the notes for class. The way her eyebrows went together and she bit her bottom lip while trying to figure out the problem makes me smile. She is a hard worker, hard thinker and sexy while she is doing it.

"Ms. Fabray can you answer this for me?" Our teacher Mrs. Jackson asked causing me to snap my head at the board. I answered it and surprise surprise I got it right.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray now please pay attention." Mrs. Jackson said causing me to smile. Class ended and I walked Mercy to her locker.

"Would you stop staring at me?" She asked brushing her hair.

"No I will not, you're sexy as hell." I replied wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Woah lesbo alert." I heard Dave yell from behind us.

"Dave lets not air your dirty laundry or shall we?" I hissed turning around and looking at him.

"What you gotta say Fabray?" He taunted walking up to me.

"Let's ask Kurt how does it feel being pushed up against a locker and kissed by your bear ass?" I replied as I heard a "OH HELL TO THE NO!"

"You did what?" Mercedes yelled from behind me.

"I didn't touch that fucking fag." Dave replied causing me to laugh.

"You didn't, then why in the hell do I have pictures of it?" I asked grabbing Mercedes around her waist to keep her from bitch slapping the shit out of David.

"Dude if you're gay I support you homie." Azimo said slapping his back.

"Fuck no I'm not gay." David said pushing Azimo off of him and walking down the hall pushing people away from him.

"Party my house Jones and Fabray?" Azimo asked looking at us.

"I'll let you know Azimo." Mercy replied shutting her locker.

"I'll still put you on the list." Azimo said walking off. I walked Mercy to her AP Lit class.

"Don't be mad all day babe." I said before kissing her lips.

"I won't I promise I'll try not to be." She replied kissing me back.

"Promise?" I asked before sucking on her bottom lip and running my hands down to her ass giving her a squeeze.

"I promise now go." She said replied kissing me and pulling away. She turned around to walk away from me and I slapped her ass watching it jiggle.

"STOP IT!" She yelled causing me to laugh and run down the hall before she tried to kill me.

"How is our lady?" Puck asked kissing my lips.

"Good just sent her off to AP Lit." I replied kissing him back. We sat down in study hall all the way in the back and chilled.

"So Azimo's party is this weekend, you going?" Puck asked as he ran his hand up my skirt causing my body to shiver.

"Mercy and I might go." I said as he rubbed my clit through my lacy boy shorts.

"Why might? I'm going you two should go." He said gently pinching my clit and moving my panties aside and sliding his finger inside of me causing me to bite my bottom lip.

"We'll think about it babe." I slowly groaned as he slid another finger inside of me.

"Janitors Closet now." Puck groaned in my ear as he gently nibbled on it before sliding his fingers out of me and sucking on them. He grabbed his book bag and left out of the classroom and I followed suit. He unlocked the closet and I pushed him up against the wall and attacked his lips.

"umm taste so fucking good." I moaned before dropping down to my knees and unzipping his pants and tugging them down along with his boxers. I ran my tongue over the thick head of his dick before sucking on it causing him to groan.

"Stop teasing me babe." He moaned as I ran my nails up his abs and back down them causing his back to arch off the wall behind him. I spat on his dick and stuffed him into my mouth and dug my nails into his ass to keep him in place as I sucked him off.

"Fuck just like shit!" He growled grabbing a fist full of my hair as I cupped and massaged his balls in my hand. I let him shoot his load in my mouth and I slurp it down my throat. I leave him in the closet to clean himself up because I heard the bell ring and I had to go clean up and go see my baby.

**Puck**

"So how is it, back to fucking Fabray and fucking Jones?" Rick "the stick" asked as I got changed for Gym.

"I'll appreciate it if you kept my ladies names out your fucking mouth." I hissed putting on my shirt and walking out of the gym. Dating Cedes and Quinn at the same time was heaven and hell. They're periods were like back to back. See Cedes had just came off or whatever I knew she didn't have a full blown one because of birth control she spotted or whatever then you had Quinn her period lasted what 3 or 2 days. I was cool with that, but see they both were grumpy around that time. The heaven part, Mercedes had a hell of a lot of toys in her room, you named it she had it. It was like she had been collecting strap-ons, dildos, vibrators, glow in the dark condoms, bullets, whips, handcuffs, costumes, edibles, sex dice since she was in middle school. I knew her parents could give a shit less as long as she had condoms and always had the guy strap up they didn't care, well they did. Hell her father took me hunting our first week of dating, shot a deer right in the eye and told me if I hurt his baby girls (yes Quinn too) I would end up like that deer. Shot in the eye and hanging up in their lake house shed. I thank God Sarah isn't dating anyone right now (I think she might be a lesbian, the way she looks at Mercedes scares me sometimes)

"You three coming or what?" Azimo asked as we did laps around the gym.

"I'm sure they're coming if I am." I replied nodding my head at him. I looked and saw Cedes walking in the gym with Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist. They walked into the girls locker room causing me to smile.

"Damn they're bold as fuck." Azimo said causing me to laugh.

"It's all Cedes, she is dominate as hell." I replied as Coach Beiste blew the whistle.

"Alright outside, the Cheerios need the gym." Coach said looking at us. I looked and seen Cedes and Quinn walk out in their Cheerio uniforms, Cedes in that damn skirt instantly made me hard.

"Damn look at that body on Jones." Rick said with a low whistle.

"Dude what the fuck did I just tell you." I hissed shoving him into the wall.

"Dude she is all free game. You haven't put your mark on that yet so what do you care?" Rick questioned looking at me. I looked at Cedes and Quinn and Cedes was running and God her fucking breast jumping. She did a cartwheel, a back flip and landed in a split. She stood up and Quinn ran up and kissed her and Mercedes deepened the kiss grabbing the back of Quinn's head.

"Shit that is fucking hot and I'm gay." Sam said as I had to re-adjust myself in my short. I walked over to Cedes and wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up.

"We were wondering when you were coming." Quinn said pecking my lips. I looked at Cedes and kissed her hard.

"Fuck you're so damn hard right now." Mercy groaned as I grabbed her ass in my hands and picked her up in my arms. I walked into the girls locker room and Quinn followed and locked the door. I laid Cedes down on the bench and took off her spanks and thong and Quinn yanked down my shorts and boxers. I slipped right inside of Mercedes causing both of us to sigh.

"Fuck I've missed this." I moaned grabbing her thighs pulling her into me more as I started going faster.

"Quinn ummm baby I wanna taste you." Mercedes groaned as Quinn stopped kissing me and slipped off her panties and sat on Mercedes' face and moaned. Sexy momma knew I love to watch her eat out Quinn when I'm fucking her hard. I slapped rubbed Mercedes' clit in circles as I started going in circles and I heard her and Quinn moan at the same time. I leaned up and started sucking on Mercedes' nipples making her walls clench around me.

"I'm cumming! Shit baby...right there, right AHHHH!" Mercedes yelled and screamed as I tugged on her nipple with my teeth causing her to cum. I pounded into her and I slipped out of her and Quinn turned around and started sucking me off and Mercedes started eating her out from behind and I started fucking Quinn's mouth and I exploded in it as she came down Cedes' throat.

"We need to do that more often." Cedes said as we all got in the shower. We all dried off and got dressed and Cedes and Quinn put their panties in my pocket before kissing me and walking out of the locker room kissing.

"Shit you got that life Puck." Azmio said as I laughed. I walked back into the guys locker room and changed in my jeans and shirt. I walked out and the Cheerios were busy going through a routine. Mercedes and Quinn waved to me as I walked out of the gym with a smile on my face and pep in my step.

"I'll be at your house in like 3 hours Azimo." I said giving him some dap.

"Will do, make sure you bring drinks man. Tell your lady to do the same." He said nodding his head at me as I got into my truck. I shot Cedes a text knowing she would read it later. I went home and packed up a bag and took a shower got dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a flannel shirt with a purple v-neck up under and tossed on my high top black, grey and purple Nike Dunks Cedes had bought me. I grabbed my wallet and put on the watch Quinn had bought me and sprayed on the cologne I knew both of them would love. I grabbed my keys to my truck and grabbed something quick to eat and dipped out the door before my mom and sister came home. I went into the local liquor store that new and loved me well and grabbed a case of beers 2 bottles of vodka, some ciroc and my babies favorite wine coolers and headed over to Azimo's place. I pulled up and he already had a couple of football players over.

"Ready to get this bitch started!" I yelled walking through the door with the drinks and ice.

"Fuck yeah!" They yelled causing me to laugh. We started setting up everything, the DJ came at 8 and people started showing up at 10. I was busying myself in the kitchen making drinks when a chick decided she wanted to rub up on me.

"Hi you doing sexy?" She asked rubbing on my abs.

"I'm fine, but could you please back up?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"What if I wanna get a little closer? I heard your the sex shark, can you come and make my kitty scream?" She asked as her hand reached down to rub by dick.

"Yo whoever you are, can you please back the hell up off of me. I'm not interested, I never will be." I said as she smiled at me.

"Playing hard to get are we?" She said running her tongue up my neck. I gently pushed her off of me.

"No not playing, I'm dead serious." I said looking down at her. She was really starting to rub me the wrong way and I was ready to mush her in the face.

"DAMN!" I heard all the guys yell causing me to snap my head up and look. I seen my babies, Mercedes had on a pair of silver and black sequence leggings, a black tank top that show cased her titties just right and sexy with a black blazer with a pair of silver heels on and her hair was in curls and she had on a sexy ass pair of glasses. As for Quinn, damn! Quinn had on a blue mini skirt with an off the shoulder top and her hair was just straight but sexy.

"Yo let me talk to you for a minute Jones." A guy said stopping Mercedes.

"I'm fine." She said smiling at him and walking away but he slapped her ass.

"WOAH!" All the guys yelled causing Mercedes to stop.

"See I was going to let you slide but since you think you can touch the goods I just might have my man beat your ass." Mercedes hissed as he grabbed her arm.

"Trust me he can't beat my ass." He said as he bent down and whispered something in her ear.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" She yelled causing me to stop what I was doing.

"Is there a problem babe?" I asked walking towards her.

"Nope, now that you're around. I was just getting to know...What is your name again?" Mercedes asked looking at Shane.

"I'm Shane, Shane Tinsley." He replied smirking at her.

"Mr. Shane here, see he thinks that you can fuck me better and make me cum harder. Do you think he can do that to me baby?" Mercedes asked before biting on my bottom lip and then running her tongue over it before sliding her tongue in my mouth and kissing me deeply. I couldn't help but to palm her ass in my hands and pull her into me.

"I don't think he can do either. I'm positive I have this pussy on lock." I said kissing her neck causing her knees to buckle up under her.

"I thought that was me who had this pussy on lock." Quinn said turning Mercedes around and pulling her into a heated kiss.

"SHIT!" The guys yelled as they started wolf howling and Cat calling. I pressed myself up against Mercedes' ass and licking up her neck and left my mark as Quinn did the other side of her neck causing her to moan and groan out loud.

"I think I just came in my pants." I heard some guy say causing me to smile.

"We need to do that more often." Quinn said smiling. Mercedes grabbed a hold to my arm to stand up straight.

"Babe can you make me a drink?" Mercy asked kissing my lips.

"Of course babe." I replied as she grabbed Quinn's hand and we walked into the kitchen. I poured her up a Circo Peach and a orange juice mix and Quinn just wanted a beer.

"I thought you and I were going to go fuck in the bathroom." She said staring up at me.

"Trust me he wouldn't fuck you even if I gave him the go ahead. He is too hooked on this wonderful black pussy." Mercedes hissed before Quinn dragged her to the dance floor. Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes waist and they started grinding on the dance floor and Quinn's hands were every where I mean every where. They went up Mercedes shirt to play with her breast. She bent Mercedes over and slapped her ass causing Mercedes to giggle. Santana came out of no where and started grinding on Quinn and Brittany and Mercedes were dancing on each other.

"How can you just stand here and watch?" Azimo asked patting my shoulder.

"Because I know they're just doing this to tempt me, to see if I'll break." I replied as Mercedes turned around and started kissing Quinn, Mercy started rubbing her hands all over Quinn and Quinn broke the kiss laughing.

"I'm already broken." Justin said standing on the other side of me. Mercedes looked at me and pointed at me with her finger and gestured me over. I walked over to her and she started grinding on me, she grabbed my hand and started wiggling it around and dropped it low and pushed her ass out and rubbed it all over my semi hard dick and we started grinding again. Mercedes grabbed Quinn and they started kissing as she and I kept grinding. She and Quinn danced front to front and she just grind on me. Quinn looked at me with those green eyes with a hint of mischief behind them. We were pressed hard up against each other. We stopped dancing and Quinn grabbed Mercedes hand and Mercy grabbed my hand and we all walked outside to get some air.

"I'm buzzed, so who is driving home?" Mercy asked giggling. We walked back into the party and had a couple more drinks before we called it a night.

"I'll drive Cedes." Quinn said taking the keys from Mercedes and I put her in the truck.

"I'll meet you guys." I said kissing them both before closing the door.

**Mercedes**

The relationship Quinn, Puck and I have its stable but sometimes Quinn feels left out when Puck and I get into the heat of the moment so I know I can't leave Quinn out. Sometimes she will have sex with Puck but it has to be with a condom she refuses to get pregnant again until we get married. I knew how drunk I was because I couldn't stop laughing at Quinn as she undressed me for bed.

"I love you." I said kissing her lips.

"I love you too babe." She replied kissing me back.

"I wanna fuck you tonight." I groaned as she kissed my neck and gently nibbled on it.

"You wanna fuck me tonight, you wanna pull my hair?" She asked as I pinned her up under me and took off her shirt and bra.

"You know how kinky I love to get." I replied pulling off her skirt and thong at the same time. I unlocked the guitar case from up under my bed and put on the strap on and put on some lube and slipped back into Quinn's legs as she played with herself. I ran my tongue up and down her slid and gently nibbled on her clit causing her to grab the back of my head and rub her pussy call in my mouth. I pulled away and sat up on my knees and slid the tip of the dildo inside of her and she moaned out my name. I slipped the rest inside of her and turned on the vibrations and bent down and started kissing her as I sped up my hips. I put my arms up under her legs and put them on my forearms and pounded into her causing her to scratch my back. I felt Puck run the head of his dick up and down the slits of my pussy before him sliding inside of me causing me to moan. We started rocking together and the headboard started beating up against the wall. Puck grabbed a fist full of my hair and sat me up and attacked the side of my neck and he started rubbing Quinn's clit causing her to squirt all over me but I kept pounding into her until she came again. Puck bent be back over and slapped my ass before speeding up causing me to cum all over his dick.

"Will you three go to bed!" I heard my momma yell causing me to laugh.

"Sorry momma!" Quinn yelled causing Puck to laugh. We cleaned up and slipped into my bed up under the covers. I laid in the middle of them and Quinn spooned me from behind and Puck wrapped his arm around my waist from in front of me as I laid my head on his chest and we all went to sleep. I woke up the next morning hearing Puck's stomach growl causing me to laugh.

"Morning." Puck said laughing with me.

"Morning babe." I said pecking his lips before slipping out of bed. We all got out of bed and hit the shower and got dressed for breakfast.

"Morning you three." My daddy Roger said sipping his coffee.

"Morning daddy." Quinn and I said kissing his forehead. I hugged my momma and she handed me a plate.

"Morning you three." She said kissing Puck's cheek before handing him a plate.

"Morning Momma Jones." Puck said sitting down next to daddy and sipped his orange juice.

"How was the party last night?" Daddy asked as Quinn tried to snatch my bacon and I slapped her hand away.

"Eventful." Quinn replied laughing.

"What do you mean eventful?" Momma asked eyeing us.

"Well some new guy tried to talk to me, seriously talk to me. Then some chick tried to drag Noah up to the bathroom." I replied as daddy chuckled.

"You three are dangerous." Daddy said laughing. He kissed my forehead before getting up and leaving the kitchen. We all finished eating and Kurt and Sam came walking through the door.

"I forgot you had a key." Momma said looking at Kurt.

"Please put whatever you had in your hand back. I'm to young and sexy to die." Kurt said as Sam hugged momma.

"If you're hungry there is some bacon, ham, biscuits with gravy and some pancakes on the stove." Momma said kissing Kurt's forehead and leaving us in the kitchen. We all decided to go to the den to play some games until the rest of the glee club came.

"Pool party at Cedes crib!" Brittany yelled as she put Lord Tubbington down. My kitten Fluffy and Puppy Carrie tried to play with Lord Tubbington but it wasn't happening. We all went swimming and played the game.

"We're leaving Cedes!" My parents yelled as I jetted up the steps.

"See you in two weeks right?" I asked hugging Momma.

"Yes in 2 weeks, don't become pregnant in that time. There is more than enough money on your account, Puck and Quinn are welcome to stay hell the whole glee club if that. We know you don't like to be alone. Your asthma medicine is in the fridge if you need it." Daddy said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled hugging my daddy before he put the last bags in the car. I walked back down the steps and and everyone were taking shots.

"Truth or Dare?" Santana asked as I sat on Quinn's lap.

"Dare!" I yelled looking at Santana.

"I dare you to let Quinn eat you out in front of EVERYONE!" Santana yelled causing Quinn to smile.

"She kind of likes an audience." Quinn said kissing the side of my neck. I stood up and pulled Quinn up with me and she sat me down on the pool table and her lips attacked my lips causing me to groan. She pulled down my tank top and bra and ran her tongue around my nipple before sucking on it causing me to arch my back and to moan. She kissed my lips one last time before pushing me down on the pool table and pulled down my jeans and thong and spread my legs.

"Shit she is wet and shaved." Santana said as Puck laughed.

"She gets waxes, never shaves." Puck said as i felt Quinn take one long lick up my pussy causing me to groan.

"Puck come hold one leg while Santana holds the other." Quinn groaned swirling her tongue around my clit before sucking on it. Puck grabbed one of my legs and his dick was near my face so I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers and ran my tongue around his dick before stuffing him into my mouth causing me and him to groan out loud.

"Fuck momma." Puck moaned as I sat up on my elbow and ran my tongue around the head of his dick and and spat on it before jerking him off in my hand. Quinn slid her fingers inside of me causing me to arch my back off the bed.

"Shit Quinnnn!" I yelled as she sped her fingers up and sucked on my clit harder and letting it go with a pop before kissing it and flicking her tongue up and down my clit. She turned her fingers up and rubbed my g-spot causing me to grip Puck's dick in my hand. I slid him back in my mouth and he grabbed the back of my head as I sped up. His hips started moving with my head as Quinn found my spot and kept hitting it.

"I'ma SHIT!" Puck yelled as I started moaning around his dick causing him to shoot his heavy load down my throat as I squirted all over Quinn and came around her fingers.

"DAMN!" I heard Finn yell as I let Puck go as my body shook. Quinn slid her fingers out of me and gently sucked on my clit before sliding her tongue inside of me causing me to squirt again. Puck squirted the rest of his cum all over my breast before sliding down to the floor well spent. I tried to close my legs but Quinn wouldn't let me.

"You know the rules." She moaned before sucking on my pussy lips and then wrapping her lips around my clit and humming on it.

"Quinn, I give baby stop!" I yelled trying to push her head from between my legs. She let me cum again before kissing my lips and sliding her tongue in my mouth. The taste of Puck and myself on my tongue was driving me up a wall, I wanted to be fucked and fucked now. We stopped kissing and she got me dressed.

"That shit was HOT!" Santana yelled causing Quinn to smile as she chewed a piece of gum.

"That's what I aim for." Quinn replied pecking my lips and jumping down from the pool table. I looked around the room and every guy was on hard even Mike and Kurt. We finished playing truth or dare and I dragged Puck and Quinn up to my bedroom to be fucked so damn good.


	15. Speechless

**_Artie  
_**

"Nope I'm mad at you." She pouted as I smiled. I knew my baby couldn't be mad at me.

"No you're not, you're smiling behind that beautiful pout." I said kissing her pouty sexy plump lips. Even though she had graduated a year before me, I still wondered why she agreed to go out on a date with me once I ended up going to LA. I had gotten accepted to UCLA and knowing she was there made it all better. She had been basically my mentor and my best friend during high school so I was sure she would have my back through out college.

"You're lucky I love you." She replied kissing me back and looked up at me with those big doe eyes.

"Oh I'm lucky you love me?" I asked as she tried to pull away from me.

"Yes you're lucky I love you, or you would be sleeping in the guest bedroom." She replied as I rested my hands on her hips.

"I'm pretty sure the guest bedroom sounds like a good idea tonight." I taunted before pecking her lips and walking away from her and to the dresser. I put on my watch and slid my wallet into my pocket and sprayed on some cologne.

"Fine, sleep in the bedroom. See if I care." She replied walking over to her side of the dresser and putting on her bracelet and earrings and her ring. She put on some Beyonce "Heat" causing me to smile. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled and walked out of the bedroom with her behind me.

"So are you ready?" She asked as I helped her put on her jacket.

"I was born ready girl, that's what I keep telling you." I said as I slid on my jacket and grabbed the keys to the car. I locked up and helped her into the car and got in the car myself.

"Please don't leave my side tonight. I can't deal with all of those people." She said as I smiled at her and turned my attention back to the rode.

"I promise I won't leave your side baby." I replied rubbing her thigh. I stopped at a red light and pecked her lips.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you." She said as I drove off and shifted gears as I got on the highway.

"Me either, I can't believe I'm nominated for 3 awards either." I replied glancing at her and shifting gears again going faster.

"Well you always knew you could do it babe." She replied as I rubbed her thigh. I got off the highway at Hollywood Blvd and pulled up to the Dolby Theater. A body guard helped her out and I got out and handed the valet they keys.

"Are you ready?" I asked pecking her lips as the paps snapped pictures of our every movement.

"The question is are you ready?" She asked laughing.

"I was born ready girl. I'm tell you, I'm from the hood." I said before we posed for pictures.

"Artie Abrams!" I heard Ryan Seacrest yell causing me to shake my head.

"Right now we have the man of the hour, Mr. Artie Abrams and his lovely girlfriend Mercedes Jones." Ryan said giving me a handshake and kissing Mercedes' cheek.

"Not girlfriend any more soon to be Mercedes Abrams." I said as she smiled at me.

"Gotta see the ring." Ryan said as Mercedes showed him the engagement ring. I had it specially made just for her. It was a Annabelle Ring, the center gem is Amethyst, with diamonds around it and the band is black diamonds of course white gold just for her.

"Yeah he thought it would be great to propose in the middle of watching Transformers 2." Mercedes said smiling at me.

"Some engagement. So please you two tell me what are you wearing?" Ryan asked.

"Well I'm wearing Armani from head to toe, had to keep it simple." I said laughing.

"And you Ms. Mercedes." He said looking at Mercy.

"Well this is my best friend Kurt's on design, he designed it when we were in high school and of course my shoes are custom made Christian Louboutin and my babies are David Yurman." Mercy said smiling at me.

"Now Artie you're nominated for directing Avengers 2, X- Men first class 2, and of course your baby Transformers 4 which I love. Please tell me how are you feeling about it? Are you nervous at all?" Ryan asked as I laced Mercedes' fingers with mine.

"No I'm not nervous at all, okay maybe a little. But I was kind of shocked at first you know. I'm feeling a little iffy about it, but as long as I have my baby I'll be alright." I replied kissing the back of her hand.

"So we heard you two were in glee club together back in high school, were you two love birds then?" Ryan asked causing me to laugh.

"No we weren't love birds back then, I was in a wheel chair for 5 years until I got feeling back in my legs so I thought that she wouldn't go for a guy like me in a wheel chair so you know I kind of just ran around it. But uh Ms. Mercy here wasn't shy at all. She let me know the day I graduated she is in love with me and my ghetto self better get to UCLA with her." I said smiling at her.

"You're not ghetto." Mercedes said as I kissed her nose.

"You betta ask somebody, I was born in LHA." I said laughing.

"Well we'll see you two love birds inside, congrats Artie." Ryan said as we shook hands and he kissed Mercedes' cheek and we walked down the red carpet.

"I swear you think you're black." Mercedes said as I laughed.

"You know I might be black in different areas of my body." I whispered in her ear as as her body shook.

"Quit it." She said as we took pictures and did a couple of interviews and took our seats.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Not in the past 30 minutes no babe." Mercy replied as I kissed her lips and deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much and you're so beautiful thank you for being mine." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied as she wiped her lip gloss off my lips.

The awards ceremony started and my category came up for best visual effects.

"The winner is...Artie Abrams!" Alec Baldwin yelled as everyone applaud.

"Congrats baby." Mercedes said kissing my lips. I ran up to the stage and gave him a brotherly hug and stood in front of the mic.

"Alright first thing is first, I would love to thank my beautiful Fiancee Mercy for being there for me. All the late nights, missing family dinners, not being home on time for months for dinner, missing your birthday for 2 years and our anniversary thank you for being behind me and I promise no more late nights, I'll come home on time and I won't bring my work home. I love you baby. I would also like to thank my high school glee club for always pushing me and telling me to always go forward and do what I wanna do no matter if I was in my wheel chair for years or not. Thank all my family and friends and to my assistants thank your for sticking with me through these crazy years. Thank you everybody!" I yelled as I walked off the stage and to the back. I took pictures and did interviews and came back to sit with Mercedes.

"You're lucky I almost forgot about you missing our anniversary." Mercedes said kissing my lips.

"I thought you forgave me for that." I said kissing her back.

"Nope never, I'm going to run to the ladies room." She said getting up and I followed her.

"Did you want anything to drink?" I asked as she walked out a couple minutes later.

"Nope, I'm fine." She replied smiling at me. We took our seats and I had won another award for Art Direction.

"Are you ready for this one?" Mercedes asked as I shook my head no.

"Hell no I'm not ready for this,I think I'm feeling sick." I said as she laughed.

"Stop being a big baby, do you want me to go up there with you and hold your hand?" Mercy asked as they started saying nominations for Best Film Director.

"Yes please." I replied as I gently squeezed her hand.

"Fine I'll go up there, maybe not." She said as I ran my thumb across her bottom lip.

"ARTIE ABRAMS ONCE AGAIN!" I heard Alan Rickman yell as soon as I kissed Mercedes.

"Go baby." Mercedes said breaking the kiss and looking me in the eyes. God I could get lost inside of her deep brown eyes. I pecked her lips one last time and ran up on stage.

"See my baby was supposed to come on stage with me but as you see she just laid one on me and just told me to go. I guess it's okay. Thank you all once again." I replied as I walked off the stage and to the back. At the end of the award show I could tell Mercy was a little tired and it was well past 1 in the morning.

"You ready to go home?" I asked as she nodded her head. I opened up her door and she got in and buckled up and I got in and drove home, halfway through the ride I looked and seen she was just looking out of the window.

"Thank you for being there for me." I said looking at her.

"I'll always be there baby.' She said smiling at me. I pulled into the garage and helped her out and shut off the alarm and she took off her shoes.

"I got a surprise for you, but first you gotta lock up." Merc said kissing my lips and running up the steps bare foot. I made sure everything was locked up and I set the alarm again and made sure the gate and the garage were both locked up and walked up the steps. I walked into the walk in closet and took off my suit and hung it up and walked in the bedroom in just my boxers.

"Where are you babe?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I'll be out in a moment." She replied causing me to smile. I ran my fingers through my hair and I heard the bathroom door open and she walked towards me in just her lacy thong and bra.

"I love this surprise." I said smiling as I kissing her belly and she giggled.

"Oh your surprise." She said walking away from me and I saw that ass switch and sway. Mercy had dropped some pounds in high school but she still was thick and sexy with a small waist and just sexy. Her ass and breast stayed the same size and I was glad and happy as hell. She came out of the closet smiling at me with a small box.

"What is this?" I asked as she handed me the box and leaned up against the dresser.

"Just open it." She said smiling at me. I pulled out a bracelet and some photos. I looked at the photos and they were black and grey looking. I looked and seen something small and little.

"We're? We're pregnant?" I asked as she nodded her head yes.

"I'm 3 months pregnant, the explains why I would have nausea around raw meat and stuff." She said as I stood up and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much." I said as I kissed her lips after every word.

"I love you too Artie." She said slipping her tongue into my mouth. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down on the bed and kissed the her neck and behind her ear causing her body to quiver up under me. She slid down my boxers and I kicked them off and pressed myself up against her wetness causing her to moan loudly. She flipped me over on my back and started grinding on me causing me to throw my head back and let out a low growl.

"Fuck Cedes." I moaned as she ran her nails down my body as she started grinding faster on me. I felt her body become stiff as she came with a low growl and my name falling off her tongue. I unsnapped her bra and flung it on the other side of the room and I ripped off her lacy thong.

"I've missed freaky Artie." Mercy said causing me to smile as she gently nibbled on my neck and I ran my thumbs across her nipples causing her to moan loudly and she slid me inside of her warm wetness.

**Mercedes**

"Fuck baby, they're so sensitive but it feels so fucking good." I moaned as he ran his tongue around my nipples and started gently sucking on them as I started riding him.

"You're so fucking wet and ummmm tight." He moaned as he started rubbing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing me to grind on him. He wrapped his lips around my nipple and grabbed my hips as I started riding him again.

"Fuck Artie!" I yelled as he gently nibbled on my nipple and licked away the small pain and letting my nipple drop out of his mouth. and he laid back as I started riding him faster. I felt him moving up under me giving me what I wanted, for him to fuck me back. I ran my tongue around his nipple and he put his hips up a little bit and started drilling into me from up under me causing me to pant and let out words I had no idea what meaning they had. He slowed down a bit and grabbed my ass in his hands and sped up again causing his balls to hit the bottom of my pussy causing me to cum all over his dick. He flipped me over on my back and put my legs to where my knees touched the bed and he slid back inside of me causing me to hiss.

"Stop teasing me!" I yelled as I pulled him down for a kiss. He sped his hips up causing me to claw his back.

"Fuck!" I yelled grabbing his hair as he grabbed my hips and drilled me again as he started hitting my spot. He raised up an went in circles. He pulled out a little bit and slip back inside of me and he kept doing that and wouldn't stop until I squirted all off his dick and he started angling his dick up to my g-spot causing me to cum. He flipped me on all fours and slipped back inside of me slapping my ass. I started throwing it back at him and started moaning.

"Just like oh shit, that baby." He moaned as I tightened up my pussy muscles and went faster. I knew he was close so damn close. He grabbed my hips and went faster, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and sat me up to him and he reached down and started playing with my clit.

"I'm bout to fuck!" I hissed as he wrapped his arm around my waist and went faster

"You wanna cum baby?" Artie moaned in my ear as I nodded my head as I kissed his lips.

"I wanna hear you scream my name." I moaned as he went in circles and sped up as he kept rubbing my clit with his finger.

"MERCY!" He yelled as we came together. He and I haven't had sex like that since my birthday weekend. We laid in bed curled up to one another.

"When was the last time we had sex like that?" Artie asked kissing the top of my head as our breathing went back to normal.

"Umm my birthday weekend." I groaned as we spooned and he ran his hand down to my pussy and slipped his fingers inside of me. He got me off just using his fingers and I couldn't take it any more, I needed some sleep. I woke up in the morning before he did and slipped on one of his old UCLA football T-shirts and walked down the steps and started breakfast. I started the bacon and I felt Artie wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Morning babe." I said as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Morning to you too." He said as he grind his already hard dick on my ass.

"Right here right now?" I asked as I finished cooking.

"Right here right now." He groaned as he ran his hand up my shirt to see I had on no panties and was already wet. He bent me over a stool and had his way with me first thing in the morning. We cleaned up and ate breakfast. We both heard the doorbell ring causing us to look at each other.

"Who would be coming over on a Monday?" I asked getting up and walked into the laundry room and throwing on a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. I opened the door and Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck were all standing there smiling at me.

"I smell bacon." Quinn said hugging me with her pregnant belly in the way.

"Yes you do, touch my plate and die." I said kissing her cheek. Everyone came in and Kurt walked in with Sam and their son behind him.

"Help me Mercy." Sam said as I picked up my God Son Alexander.

"It's okay Sam, I promise." I said kissing his cheek and rocked Alexander in my arms. Everyone sat down and ate breakfast and the men went in the den with Artie and I stayed with the girls.

"So did you tell him?" Kurt asked looking at me.

"Yes I told him last night." I replied sipping my tea.

"That's what this glow is, it isn't the pregnant glow. It's the I just had some freaky kinky sex glow." Santana said causing me to laugh.

"That's none of your business." I said as Quinn laughed.

"Yep it's that glow, look at that smile." Quinn said as I shook my head. We talked and the guys came back up stairs and Artie wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I love you two." He said kissing my lips.

"I love you two too." I said as I placed my hand over his on my belly and kissed his lips.

"The guys and I are going to go shoot some hoops." Artie said as I nodded my head.

"Be back before 1, remember we have lunch with our parents." I said as he smiled at me.

"I wouldn't miss it. Lets go take a shower." He whispered in my ear as I smiled. Everyone went in the den and we snuck up the steps and into our bedroom and locked the door. I took off his sweats and the shirt and pulled off his sleeping pants and we climbed into the shower. He pinned me up against the shower wall and slipped inside of me.

"Fuck." I hissed throwing my head back as his mouth attached to one of my nipples and gently sucking on it. He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he went at a steady pace.

"I love you." He groaned causing me to smile.

"I love you too." I replied as he sped up. Our sex in the shower wasn't ordinary he would get me off with the shower head right on my clit or he would grab the vibrator from my drawer and play with me while he ate me out. He pulled out of me and sat me down and got on his knees and ran his tongue around my clit.

"You're so fucking sweet." He moaned before sucking on my clit and sliding his fingers inside of me causing my back to arch off the wall.

"Oh fuck I'ma cum!" I yelled grabbing the back of his head as I rode his face as I came down his throat. I made him stand up and wrapped my hand around his thick long dick and jerked him off before running my tongue over the head of his dick and and started sucking him off. I deep throat him and went back to sucking him off. I started massaging his balls as he ran his fingers through my hair I started moaning around his dick causing him to cum down my throat.

"You taste just as good." I moaned as I finished sucking him off. We washed up and got dressed without touching each other.

"You two freak nasties!" Kurt yelled causing me to laugh as we brushed our teeth and I brushed my hair into a side ponytail.

"I can't help it, he brings the freak out in." I said smiling.


	16. Sometimes You Make Me Smile

**Mercedes**

I hate Valentine's day with a passion. It was stupid and I hate the color pink and red. It was EVERY FUCKING WHERE in this damn hallway It was only Friday February 13th and they acting like this was such a fucking special day, I hate my born day. I slammed my locker close and walked to down the hall.

"Whats the matter Wheezy?" Santana asked looping her arm with mine.

"It's January and Valentine's day is in what 2 weeks, why is there so much fucking Valentines day shit up." I said leaning up against a locker next to hers.

"Well you're not a lone. Brittany is still mad at me for making out with Quinn when I was drunk. I still don't remember half of that night." Santana said causing me to chuckle thinking about that night. It was about 3 months ago when Puck decided he wanted to throw his boyfriend Kurt a birthday party. He basically invited all of McKinley and then some. Santana ended up making out with Quinn, some how Tina and I had a three some with Mike and Rachel stripped off all her clothes. The wildest night of my senior year so far.

"It's okay, Tina is hinting that she wants a relationship with Mike and I. I just might take her up on that dumb ass offer." I replied as we started walking to class.

"Please not the Changs, I don't wanna see a mixed kid come out of you. Slanted eyes, big lips, button nose, round face. It just isn't right I can see it now." Santana said causing me to laugh.

"What are we laughing about?" Kurt asked kissing me.

"Tina wants to date Mike and I. At the same time yes." I replied kissing him back.

"That is just kinky as hell." Kurt replied as Puck walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"What is kinky as hell Momma?" Puck asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"The Changs want all up on my Lady Pillows." Santana said trying to grab my breast and I slapped her hands away.

"Oh damn that is kinky, can I watch?" Puck asked causing me to laugh.

"As long as I get to watch you and Kurt." I replied as Santana, Kurt and I walked into English.

"I will take you up on that offer Sexy one. See you after class babe." Puck said kissing Kurt and walking off. We all sat in the back of the classroom like always and half ass paid attention I mean it's English who needs to pay attention for some reading.

"I'm your sub for the day my name is Blaine Anderson, don't worry I'm still in College getting my degree. I'm only 22 so no need to worry I know how English is. So I'll just start off with Attendance." He said looking at everyone. He had on a pair of tight jeans that fit his ass just right, his hair was curly as always. He had on a light blue button up with a beige vest and a deep red tie and a pair of glasses.

"Damn I would break him off a piece of this." Kurt groaned causing me to laugh.

"What about Puck?" I asked as he called Kurt's Name.

"I'm right here." Kurt said all a bit too excited.

"Thank you Kurt, Ms. Mercedes Jones." He said causing me to raise my head from textiing.

"Right here." I said with a wave of my finger and my head dropped back down to text. He went on with the attendance and he sorta got to know us a little bit.

"Alright so who is in the Glee club in here?" Blaine asked as I started drawing.

"Puck's boyfriend Kurt, Crazy Lopez and Foxy Momma." I heard Azmio say as I continued to draw Cupid getting ran over by a bus.

"Okay so I got Kurt, Santana Lopez, who is Foxy Momma?" Blaine asked causing everyone to laugh.

"That would be Ms. Mercedes Jones." I heard some guy say as I continued to draw.

"Why do you guys call her that?" Blaine asked as Azmio laughed.

"Have you seen her? First off we call her Foxy because of the way she dresses and every dip and curve, next we call her momma because once in our dumb high school life she took us under her wing. No matter how we treated her our freshman year thinking we were big and bad she still took us up under her wing and gave us advice, some type of lesson or she just sung to you it didn't matter. That's our Foxy Momma." I heard Kurt say causing me to smile.

"You making your momma proud." I said pinching his cheeks laughing.

"Well then Foxy Momma if I may call you that, when do you have glee club?" Blaine asked as I stopped drawing and looked up at him.

"It's my last class of the day Mr. Anderson." I replied as I went back to drawing.

"Ms. Jones what are you drawing?" Blaine asked as I lifted my head to see him standing in front of me.

"Cupid getting ran over by a bus, any other questions?" I asked showing him the drawing.

"So you don't like Valentines day either huh?" Blaine asked as I shook my head no.

"We all know why Cedes, ever guy is scared to ask you out because you will turn him down in 2 seconds." Santana said causing me to laugh.

"I will not." I replied shaking my head.

"Fine, let see what about the time Dave asked you out." Kurt pointed out.

"Everyone knows Dave is gay, I'm no ones beard. He only wanted me for his parents sake." I replied as Blaine sat on the table in front of me.

"Okay what about Shane, pencilstache." Santana said as the whole class laughed.

"He and I did date remember. He just got a little too comfortable with trying to tell me what I could and couldn't wear. How my hair should be. No hell no." I said shaking my head.

"What about Azimo." Blaine asked causing me to laugh.

"He and I have nothing in common, I know that for a fact. He like big trucks, I'm in love with sports cars, he like Miami Heat, I'm all for OKC." I replied laughing.

"You never gave me a chance. I stopped bullying kids, I have a 3.5 GPA and you still refuse to go on a date with me." Azimo said looking at me.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you. Meet me at BreadSticks Friday night at 7. I'll drive myself." I said looking at Blaine who was staring at me with something in his eyes.

"Okay so we finally got Mercedes a date, who else is single and angry in here?" Blaine asked as I scoffed.

"I'm not angry and I'm single by choice." I replied putting on some lip gloss as the bell rang.

"I'll be here until the school year is out so no homework tonight, Mercedes can you stay after for me." Blaine said as I started putting my notebooks in my bag. He closed the door and leaned on his desk and I leaned on a table.

"What Blaine?" I asked looking at him.

"So what's the real reason why you're single." Blaine asked as I laughed.

"We both know why Blaine so stop asking that dumb ass question." I replied crossing my arms across my chest.

"I've missed you." He replied pecking my lips.

"No you haven't or you wouldn't have broken up with me." I hissed moving away from him.

"You knew I couldn't stay in Lima for the rest of my life, we both know that." Blaine said trying to kiss me again but ended up getting my cheek.

"Right sure whatever you say Blaine, I have to get to my next class." I replied grabbing my bag and walking out of class.

"I really have missed you Cedes, you just have no idea how bad I have. I even ask Derrick about you and he gives me the same answer every time." Blaine said before I shut the door.

The things that Blaine and I had were long gone, well I really had hoped they were. Blaine was a Warbler and I was in New Directions. He was a Junior I was a Freshman. He and I hit it off quickly, same taste in music, same taste basically in everything. He pushed me when my parents wouldn't, told me I could do anything I put my mind to. His Senior year came around and I was a Sophomore and everything changed. He was going off to college, I'm getting to know myself as a high school student. Everything was just changing for the better I guess. He asked me to his senior prom. I still remember it like yesterday

_Flashback_

_"So will you go with me?" Blaine asked standing in front of me with a rose in his hand._

_"Yeah I'll go with you Blaine." I said nodding my head._

_"Thank you babe." Blaine replied kissing my lips. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I gave him an entry._

_"I love you." Blaine said nipping at my bottom lip._

_"I...I love you too." I replied as I heard my dad clear his throat from behind me._

_"Good afternoon Blaine." My dad said as we broke apart._

_"Afternoon Mr. Jones, I wanted your approval of taking Mercedes to my prom, it's April 17th. It's a Saturday night, I promise to have her back by midnight." Blaine said as my dad laughed._

_"It's fine Blaine, she can be back at 2AM not a minute, or a second later." My dad said before walking away._

_"You wanna stay for dinner?" I asked biting my bottom lip._

_"I can't, I gotta head back. Wade is already covering for me babe. See you this weekend." He replied kissing me one last time and slapping my ass before getting into his car and driving off._

_**Prom Day**  
_

_"Can we please dance baby?" I asked looking at Blaine, he was looking at some girl from Crawford._

_"I don't want to dance right now Cedes" He said glancing at me._

_"Fine, I'll go dance with Wade." I replied getting up and grabbing Wade's hand. Wade and I danced all night long like he should've been my date. Wade and I ended up in his room talking._

_"What is wrong with Blaine?" I asked as Wade just looked at his bed spread._

_"He has a lot going on in his head right now." Wade said not looking at me._

_"Wade be honest what is wrong with him?" I asked making him look me in the eyes._

_"He is going to New York once he graduates, he got into NYU and he is taking up teaching." Wade said as I nodded my head._

_"Why couldn't he tell me that?" I asked hoping hurt wouldn't show on my face._

_"He is leaving with Shelly from Crawford, they're going there together." Wade replied as I just looked at him._

_"But why? Was I not a good enough girlfriend? I thought that he loved me, am I to fat, am I too much of a diva? Am I to loud for him? What did I do Wade?" I asked as tears came down my face._

_"You didn't do anything sweetie, he just I don't know. Come on let me take you home." Wade said handing me some tissues._

_"My bag is in his room." I said as he nodded his head. We walked in his room and found him and the girl he had been staring at all night long making out with his shirt off and her dress on the floor. I just looked at him._

_"Blaine what the fuck man!" Wade yelled as I just grabbed my bag and walked out of the room._

_"Cedes hold on!" Blaine yelled as tears ran down my face. He ran after me in just half way on pants that weren't even buttoned up._

_"Come on lets go." Wade said as I nodded my head and we got into his truck and he drove me home. I turned off my phone from Blaine calling me so much._

_"Thank you for taking me home Wade." I said hugging him as he helped me out of the truck._

_"You're welcome, call me when you wake up so I know you didn't cry your eyes out all night long. I know he was a douche bag and all but I'm not. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wade said kissing my forehead before I walked in the house and he ran and got in his truck and went back to Dalton. Neither one of my parents were up so I just went on to bed until I heard someone throwing rocks at my damn window. I looked and seen Blaine standing there in his jeans and a t-shirt._

_"Go back to Shelly, Blaine. I'm done with you." I hissed throwing the locket he gave me for our year anniversary at him._

_"Listen to me Cedes. I'm sorry, she came on to me. Please listen to me!" Blaine yelled before I closed my window and started crying again. I heard the doorbell ring and my puppy barking. I got up off the floor and seen Blaine standing there with the locket in his hand._

_"Talk to me, please." He whined as I just looked at him._

_"Go, leave me alone. You couldn't even tell me you got into NYU and you're going with her. Leave me the fuck alone Blaine. I'm tired of being lied to by you." I said crying again._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, what did you want me to do? You were so hell bent on me staying here with you until your senior year, it was time for me to go. We both know I can't stay here in Lima." Blaine said trying to wipe the tears off my face._

_"Don't fucking touch me Blaine. You cheated on me, you've been cheating on me for God knows how long. It's over." I hissed as he looked like a puppy that just had been kicked before I slammed the door in his face. I walked up the steps and back into my room and hugged my pillow until I cried myself to sleep._

_"Come on babe, it's time for church." Momma said kissing the top of my head._

_"I'm_ not_ going momma, I'm tired." I said as last nights events flooded my head and I started crying again._

_"Hey what's the matter?" She asked rubbing the top of my head._

_"He...he...he cheated on me momma." I said crying harder._

_"Why is Blaine sleeping in his car out front?" Daddy asked as momma kissed the top of my head._

_"Them two broke up last night." Momma said to my dad as I heard the door bell ring and I just hid farther in bed._

_"It's Blaine, I'm sending him up!" Daddy yelled as I heard footsteps._

_"Morning Mrs. Jones." Blaine said as I curled into a ball._

_"You hurt her once Blaine, I swear if you do it again I'll kill you with my bare ass hands." Momma said walking out of the room. Blaine and I talked and it was true she had came on to him about sticking by his side and pushing him like a good girlfriend should. I guess I should've listened to him._

_"I'm sorry baby." Blaine said kissing my lips._

_"I know." I replied kissing him back._

_End of Flashback  
_

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked smiling at me.

"I'm fine and don't you dare bring up Blaine." I replied shaking my head.

"He is still fine." Kurt replied causing me to shake my head.

"Fine then you can have him." I replied as we walked into Glee club only to see Blaine sitting there talking with Mr. Schue.

"Mercedes, you have a guest." Mr. Schue said looking at me.

"He isn't my guest." I replied sitting down next to Kurt and Tina with Santana on the other side of me.

"Oh well, class this is Blaine from Dalton. Well he graduated from Dalton 2 years ago and he is here as a sub for the remainder of the year but it seems like we will need him for Nationals." Mr. Schue said as I rolled my eyes.

"You just won't give up will you?" I asked as Blaine smiled at me.

"Nope never, I told you that the day before I left that I wouldn't give up." Blaine replied as everyone looked at me.

"What is going on here? Mercedes are you sleeping with Mr. Anderson?" Rachel asked causing me to laugh.

"I slept with Blaine, my Junior year before he became a teacher here. He is my ex boyfriend from Dalton. He left my Sophomore year to go to NYU." I replied as everyone just looked at me.

"Hold up, Cedes you're not a virgin?" Sam asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Dude where were you the night of Kurt's birthday party? Crap you lived in Kentucky, dude he is the reason why she keeps turning you down." Puck said causing me to laugh.

"Please go out with me PLEASE! I promise I won't be like this douche bag Dalton boy." Sam said causing me to smile.

"Fine Sam, I'll go on a date with you Saturday. I know how you love the Avengers so we'll go." I said as he gave me a lopsided grin.

**Blaine**

As I watched her interact with her classmates it made me smile at how she was a perfect person.

"Hey Will is it okay if I sing a song for the class?" I asked looking at her giving her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that would be perfect." He said as I smiled. I grabbed an Acoustic Guitar from the rack of guitars and sat down on a stool. I knew how Cedes love my acoustics that I used to do, I wonder how she would like me to sing a song I knew she likes.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_  
_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_  
_In Southern California, much like Arizona_  
_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

I looked at her and she had a small smile on her lips.

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool_  
_Enough to kick it_  
_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_  
_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_  
_That's why I kiss you_  
_Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though_

I had closed my eyes somewhere through the song and smiled at the memories that we had together. When she and I used to go to the mall and try on goofy outfits. How she would always brighten up my day just by smiling and making me laugh. God I had really missed her and I knew I had messed up big time with Shelly kissing her.

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(Ooh, no, no, no)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_(You know, know, know)_  
_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_  
_Do you think about me still?_  
_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

I started thinking about her first time with me about how fragile she was the first time.

_Flashback_

_"I want you to be my first." Mercedes said looking at me as she straddle my lap_

_"But we're not together Cedes." I said as she took off her tank top and she only had a red and black lacy bra on holding up her perfect sexy breast._

_"I don't care, I gave you a year and 5 months of my life I want you to be my first." She said slipping her tongue into my mouth and sucking on it causing me to groan. I grabbed her ass in my hands through her shorts. She grind her hot center into me as she kissed and gently nibbled on my neck causing me to moan. I rolled us over so she was on her back and I pulled off my t-shirt as I kissed my way down to her chest and I unhooked her bra and took it off and tossed it behind me. I ran my tongue around her right nipple before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it and doing it with the other. I kissed my way down her body and looked up at her and she gave me a small nod before lifting her hips so I could take off her shorts and panties. I took them off and tossed them with her bra and spread her legs and gave her pussy one long lick causing her to moan. I licked around her entrance as I slipped my middle finger inside of her causing her to sigh. I licked around her clit before sucking on it gently and running my tongue up and down and around it causing her hips to move with my finger. I sped my finger up and she grabbed a fist full of my hair pushing my face deeper in her pussy. I sucked on her clit as I felt her walls clench around my finger as she came. I licked up her juices and and gave her a huge hickey on her inner thigh before sitting up and taking off my sweats and boxers and grabbing a condom out of my wallet._

_"Are you positive this is what you want?" I asked as she bit her bottom lip at me and nodded._

_"I'm positive you're what I want." She said looking me in my eyes. I was rock hard and I knew she felt the head at her entrance. I put on a condom and she reached in her nightstand and handed me a small bottle of lube._

_"Just in case, I talked to my friend." She said smiling at me looking angelic. I squirted some on the condom and hovered over her._

_"It's going to hurt okay and I'm so sorry baby." I said kissing her lips._

_"I wanna put it in." She said looking me in my eyes._

_"Oh okay." I said putting my hands on either side of her head and she took a hold to my dick causing me to moan. She slid me inside of her and I stopped before I broke her hymn._

_"I'm going to go slow, tell me to stop when you want to stop but it's going to hurt baby." I said as she nodded her head and grabbed my hips. I broke her hymn and her body froze and her nails dug into my waist causing me to freeze. I started kissing her neck telling her how much I love her._

_"Okay go ahead." She said running her nails down my back causing me to groan. I started slowly thrusting into her and she moaned out. _

_"I love you so much." I moaned kissing her lips as I picked up a little speed._

_"I want you to go faster." She moaned as I leaned up and put my hands on either side of her body and sped up causing the head board to knock up against the wall._

_"Fuck you feel so damn good." I moaned kissing her neck as I felt beads of sweat run down my back._

_"Faster baby." She moaned as I grabbed her thigh and went faster causing her to scream my name._

_"Blaine!" She yelled almost causing me to cum as I felt her walls tighten up around me._

_"You going cum for me baby?" I growled as she started scratching my back._

_"Yes. I'ma cum for you." She moaned as I started going in circles. I slid out only living in the tip and slamming back into her causing her to squirt all over my abs as she started cumming._

_"Oh fuck." I moaned as I started cumming. I laid on top of her and she ran her hands all over my back until I calmed down my breathing._

_"Thank you." She said kissing my lips. I got up and took of the condom and tied it and threw it away in her bathroom and cleaned up. I came back out with a warm wash cloth and cleaned her up a bit before laying back down in bed with her._

_End of flasback  
_

I opened my eyes and she was staring directly at me like she knew what I was thinking right then and right there.

_Yes, of course_  
_I remember, how could I forget?_  
_How you feel?_  
_And though you were my first time_  
_A new feel_  
_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_  
_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_  
_We'll go down this road_  
_'Til it turns from color to black and white_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_  
_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

I played a couple more notes before ending the song and everyone stood up clapping.

"Thanks for letting me sing for you guys." I said putting the guitar back and walking out of the classroom.

"Blaine hold on, my parent's would love to see you again. They're going to go see Derick this weekend. Do you wanna come over and I could cook your favorite?" Mercedes asked as I turned and looked at her. I closed the distance between us and cupped her face in my hand and started kissing her with all the emotion I had been feeling lately.

"I love you so freaking much and you don't know how badly I do. I'll come over for dinner and to see your parents but that is it." I said as she nodded her head. We kissed one last time before I turned and walked out of the school as the bell rang. I got into my car and turned on the radio and drove over to the Lake to clear my head. I went to my apartment and changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt and threw on a pair of tennis shoes before heading over to Mercedes' house. I pulled up in the driveway and seen her dad putting bags in the car.

"Hi Mr. Jones." I said greeting him.

"If it isn't Mr. Blaine Anderson. Cedes said you were on your way. What are you doing back?" Derick Sr. asked as I helped him with the bags.

"Well I'm a sub at McKinley for the rest of the year in English." I said as he smiled at me.

"Doing something you always loved to do. So how was your first day?" Derick asked as we walked into the house and I took off my shoes at the door and I smelled Mac and Cheese, Fried Chicken, Green and Corn Bread as soon as we walked into the living room to see Mrs. Jones sitting on the couch reading a book.

"My first day was great." I said as Mrs. Jones looked up and seen me and smiled.

"How are you doing Blaine?" She asked hugging me.

"I'm fine Mrs. Jones." I replied smiling at her.

"It's been awhile, what are you doing here?" She asked as I heard a low bark causing me to smile.

"I'm here for the rest of the school year at McKinley as a sub in English." I replied as the dog I had bought Cedes ran up and sniffed my leg before jumping up on me.

"That's great, well we better get going on the rode. Hope to see you when we get back. Anderson down." Mary said as Anderson got down off me and sat down at my feet and wagged his tail.

"I should be here." I replied as they walked out of the door and I walked into the kitchen to see Mercedes busying herself with homemade Mac and Cheese in the oven and turning off the greens on the stove and checking the corn bread.

"I see you got reintroduced to Anderson." Mercedes said as I sat down at the island and she took out some chicken from the hot grease looking so delicious right now.

"Yeah I did, he is named after his daddy." I replied looking down at him as he smiled up at me with all his teeth showing. I had bought her a Bull Terrier and Pit Bull mix.

"Sure his daddy." Mercedes replied as she started taking food out of the oven and setting it on the kitchen island in front of me.

"So do you have Mr. Fluffles?" I asked laughing.

"Yes I do he is upstairs in his cage." She replied as I nodded my head.

"So how is your senior year?" I asked as she pulled out a peach cobbler causing my mouth to water.

"It's fine, I'm Valedictorian so far, got a 4.0 so I'm doing pretty good so far." She replied as I tried to grab a piece of chicken and she slapped my hand away.

"No you may not." She hissed causing me to smile.

"Well can I at least get a hug?" I asked looking at her. She nodded her head and walked towards me and gave me a hug. I kissed her neck and looked into her eyes before I kissed her lips.

"Oh what the hell. Unique is in the building." I heard some guy say causing Mercedes to jump.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked looking at the guy who had on pumps, tight jeans and an off the shoulder top with a wig no.

"It's Unique and you know this. Well since Mom and Dad are gone, I'm off to Johnny's house getting nice and cozy. Hello to you too Blaine Anderson. I will never forget those bushy eye brows that need a weed whacker to cut them." Wade said smiling at me.

"Little Wade? Is that you?" I asked standing up and looking at him.

"Yes you little twit, Its Wade. Well I go by Unique now, hurt my sister again and you can say goodbye to having kids. I'm going to go change and them I'm off Mercy Me." Wade said before walking up the steps causing me to laugh.

"Unique?" I asked as she just waved her hand.

"Don't ask, he has been openly gay since his freshman year and doesn't give a damn who has a say in what he does. He dates a guy from the hockey team." Mercedes replied taking the chicken out of the oven. We fixed out plates and Wade left with a Cheerio bag on his shoulder and car keys in his hand.

"What would you like to watch?" Mercy asked as I moaned at how good her fried chicken.

"Anything it doesn't matter." I replied as she nodded her head. We started watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2. Anderson laid down on the chase and went to sleep as we finished out food.

"I'm going to go do the dishes." Mercy said getting up as the movie ended and grabbing our plates.

"I'll help you." I replied getting up causing Anderson to wake up and scratch at the back door. I let him out and let the breeze come through. It had been kind of mild for it to be January. We did the dishes and put away food and I sucked on a life savor. She turned off everything in the living room and locked up and made sure everything was off and all windows were locked and she pulled me to the den. We walked down a small hall and she pushed open a door and welcome to her room. It was huge to say at the least. She had a King size bed a giant flat screen TV, a desk with her laptop and iPad and some other stuff. She opened up her closet and tossed my bag I had brought in on the floor in her walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and her under garments.

"Watch some TV, I'm going to go take a shower." She said as I looked around her room. I looked a pictures of her in a Cheerio skirt, at Halloween parties, with her friends and then I stumbled upon her acceptance letter to NYU, Mizzou, UCLA, Miami U, Georgia State. I slipped off my shirt and pants and laid down on her bed and turned on the TV. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a high bun and she just had on her bra and lace boy shorts causing me to become hard instantly.

"Cedes no." I said as she crawled up my body. I smelled vanilla on her skin and I just wanted to taste her right now. She pulled off my boxers and wrapped her hand around my shaft and ran her tongue around the head of my dick before taking me into her mouth and sucking me off. She had her hand wrapped around my shaft as she sucked me off. She let me hit the back of her throat and she spat on my dick as she jerked me off.

"You like that baby?" She moaned before taking me back into her mouth and running her tongue around the head of my dick every time she would come back up to suck on it. I threw my head back and let out a low growl as she cupped and massaged my balls. She sped her mouth up causing me to fuck her mouth and she moaned around my shaft. She stopped and took off her bra and put her titties on either side of my dick and started jerking me off that way. Every time the head of my dick would show she would suck me off.

"Fuck I'm about to cum." I moaned as she sucked hard on the head of my dick causing me to blow my load down her throat. She pulled off her panties and reached in her nightstand drawer and put some lube on my dick. She straddled me and hovered over my dick.

"Don't worry I'm on the shot and I'm clean." She said kissing my lips.

"Shit me too." I moaned as she sank down on my dick. She started riding me and I slapped her ass.

"Fuck you feel better than I had remembered." She moaned running her nails down my chest as she put her flat hands on my chest and rode me faster and harder. I put my feet on the bed and grabbed her hips and drilled into her causing her to scream my name.

"Fuck baby yes! You're hitting my spot shit! BLAINNNNE!" She screamed as I slammed into her one last time before I let her ride me again. Her hips started going in circles causing me to throw my head back and grab the pillows behind my head.

"You like that baby when I grind on your baby." She moaned sucking on my neck living her mark. She leaned up and grabbed the headboard as I drilled into her again as I sucked on her nipple causing her to cum. I put her on all fours and she smiled back at me.

"I love your nice ass." I moaned as I slid inside of her from behind and we both moaned. I grabbed her hips and started off slowly before picking up speed. She started throwing it back at me making her ass clap and I thought I lost it. I grabbed her hips causing her to be face down ass up and pounded into her causing the head board to beat up against the wall.

"FUCK MY SPOTTTTT!" She yelled as I felt her walls squeeze me.

"Cum for me baby." I moaned wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her up to lay her head on my shoulder as I sped up as I rubbed her clit in circles causing her to cum all around me and I came all inside of her.

"I love you." Mercy said kissing my lips as we laid side by side.

"I love you too." I said kissing her lips. She turned over on her side as we spooned and I put her leg over mine and slipped back inside of her.

"Umm...you're so damn deep baby." She moaned as I pinched and rubbed on her nipples and my other hand played with her clit.

"You're so wet and juicy." I moaned as I felt her legs shake as I sped up. I slid out a little bit and slammed back inside of her causing her to dig her nails in my arm and bite her bottom lip hard.

"Let it go baby." I growled in her ear as I started sucking on her neck causing her to squirt all over my hand and cum all over my dick.

"Fuck I'm going to be so sore in the morning." She moaned as her thighs shook. We fell asleep with me inside of her and I woke up with a hard on and great morning sex.

"Happy birthday baby." I said kissing her shoulder as she slept in the afternoon. I knew she hated Valentine's day but it was her birthday. She always hated it because every date we ever went on something went wrong but this time everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

_**Ohh the song that I used in this song is freaking awesome. It's Frank Ocean- Thinkin' Bout You (so in love with that song) I was listening to the Acoustic Version by this guy on youtube here is the link : watch?v=MT23YY26vq0 (He sounds so good and sexy...I'm just saying! My lady parts when he sings!) Oh this disclaimer Bs. I DON'T OWN GLEE cause if I did Ryan wouldn't be fucking up shiz! When did Puck get a little brother? I thought he had a sister named Sarah. (ehh) Plus I thought on Rachel's dads was black. ummmkay. Whatever. Oh and I think Mercedes killed her parents (that's why we never see them) She killed them right after Quinn had Beth and she left. (THAT'S MY STORY AND I'M STICKING TO IT!)**_


	17. BerryCedes

**I just found my password to my account . ! **

**To all you BerryCedes fans out there I'm so sorry I have neglected you all and I have never finished this what so ever. !**

**Guess I'll upload the BerryCedes drabbles I have on my laptop and maybe (maybe not) work on it again if I do it will be way better and less complicated with all the things I wanna put in the story without confusing people . ! WOAH MY LIFE IS A WHIRLWIND . !**


End file.
